Tides of Change
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Not everything is as it seems in Forks. Theo Cullen has finally found Bella Swan but where does this leave Edward? BellaxOC Edward x OC
1. Caprice

**Here is a new story, I own nothing concerning Twilight, I used to love it but as I got older, I have seen massive problems, I can't write Twilight any better, but this is just a nice outlet for us to put forth our own versions. Which I love reading Fanfiction to relax, Pm me a good story! Please review!Thanks for reading…This is a story in where Bella isn't with Edward but another Cullen his name Theo he was born around 1919, changed in 1937 at the age of eighteen after a train derailment, it was an accident change. **

Where do I start?

I guess the beginning is always the best, but let us get somethings straight, I did everything for her, for Bella. Wouldn't you do all in your power to save your family? She was like my sister but in fact, we're cousins. My father is some big wig in Seattle, his name is Mark a nice generic name like his brother my Uncle Charlie, Bella's dad. Now those two are polar opposites, Uncle Charlie is really down to earth, it isn't about money or a fancy house, even though Bella doesn't know he never touched his inheritance; it was saved for her. My father Mark, he loves me don't get it twisted, but he likes his work, he likes nicer things, he likes money and the power it holds over others.

Now here I was moving back to Forks, Washington. I made my own deal in the end game I wasn't going to live to see nineteen, but I have two years to change my fate, but also to make sure my cousin is safe in the end.

But let me introduce myself, sorry for my manners.

My name is Caprice Jacklyn Swan, my mother and older brother passed in a car accident along with Billy Black's wife Sarah when we were eight months old. I was, well for now I can tell you, I was raised overseas since I was six. Bella ' s mother took her to Arizona because she is a real work of art that and the slimeball she married, some wannabe baseball player, but now she was home, so I wasn't far behind her. Bella and I have remained close that is a bond no one will tear apart. I am 5'4, my hair is black, my eyes blue like my mothers, I was slender and pale a little too pale, but hell I was moving to Forks, bring on the fog, rain and depressing atmosphere. My Uncle was the Sheriff there, he was so much like Bella, thank god Renee didn't force that out of her.

With a glance checking for the tenth time making sure my flight left in five hours, I know the repercussions for my actions, I might sound like a bitch, but I have spent the last ten years on my toes, soon you will all find out my secrets, but honestly, they aren't meant to be hidden for long. But others want their secrets buried and forgotten. I have made sure to learn them all, or as much as I can now back to happier topics, I was leaving soon.

I act as if I didn't hear her enter my private room, every day and everything was a mere act. I have learned so much here, cars, history, so very much. "A shame that you are leaving us," her voice childlike. I can only scoff at her, watching her eyes narrow to slits.

I taunted her, "Let's not be coy, you couldn't be happier at my departure the sooner the better. No worries, I plan on coming back, we both know what that means," my face was dead calm, my heart rate steady as a sly smirk covered my face my eyes challenging her.

A low snarl escaped her mouth, her eyes feral "Well I am off, bye little one," one final jab at her ego as I leave my room the door closing behind me it was cold as I pulled on my large black knitted sweater, it hung off my right shoulder. The stone staircase wound up in a tight spiral so that the inner part of each step was so narrow and pointed it was impossible to use. It curled around to the right with no handrail and only the narrowest of windows to provide light, which crept in gingerly as if unsure it was welcome. The stones were cold, even though my winter boots I could feel my body heat leaching out. Each step echoed around, emphasizing that I was the only one here.

Continuing on to the main hall.

I would be taking a luxury car to the airport alone having said my goodbyes last night. Get this fact straight, not all are bad here, it seems as such though. "Have a safe trip, my dear, we shall be waiting to see you soon. Make sure to send weekly letters to us," by us he meant him.

I answered, "It shall be done," my voice turned cold as I gave a bow of my head before turning on my heel walking into the bright, warm sunlight it took me seconds before my large round sunglasses slid onto my face shielding my eyes.

The car door stands open with a female waiting, she is dressed in a deep blood red, the dress clings to her hourglass body "Come dear one. I will be seeing you off," her smile was welcoming but like hell, she couldn't be trusted.

I only felt halfway safe after a quick check and five hours on the plane before I let out a nice long groan seeing crude stares directed at me. From the window of the plane, the wing engine is semi illuminated, the lower half shining around the rim, the upper half several shades darker. As the plane dips the line between shadow and light moves, and all the while listening to the hum of the rotors.

Even when the pilot comes over the intercom alerting us to buckle up for landing, I become nervous she didn't know I was coming. It was nearly 12:45 am my father already enrolled me at Forks high, I won't lie, I dreaded the normal classroom setting hearing the teacher drone on and on. Taking my carry on as the first class gets to leave the plane first, thank god for wanting to leave the aluminum tube. For once my body was relaxed and rest was all that I had wanted, it wasn't very packed at SeaTac airport but as I descend the escalator I see my father with a sign, obviously not created by him, maybe Drew his secretary made it, but the rare smile that graced his face was his; the one that filled some of my happiest memories as a child.

He bellowed happily, "Caprice! Welcome home angel, come you must be starving and tired." I wasn't used to his fatherly tone, I knew he loved me, more than his own life, but soon you will find out the accident that sent me away ten years ago.

"Yeah, I am, I should get some sleep school starts at 7:10 correct?" my eyes upturn towards him, hurt crossed his face "Yes angel,"

The rest of the drive was filled with his low 80's music, breathing, nothing more, he wasn't a big talker unlike me. I will chat away about any topic, then times I am silent, my behavior varies from day to day. Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car.

The house was as I remembered, the vast lush green land the courtyard and fountain beyond beautiful. The house was large, a mansion my mother and father built to have many children, sadly their shared dream never came, it was just me now.

He spoke again, "Sleep well angel, I have a meeting at six. Your Mustang is in your work area, we will talk over dinner tonight," well then, my room was too big a king-sized bed with an adjourned bathroom, this was going to take some time. It had nothing but the bed with a quilt, I would have to go shopping on my own, well I was dragging Bella just to annoy her. But for now, I needed some sleep, it was welcomed as my bags lay forgotten, my eyes closing.

So, what would you do to save your family?

Well turn my world upside down, spin it, through in some Vampires and shapeshifters. Here is my story.

**Thanks for reading, please review…Can you guess her power?**

**please review…Can you guess her power?**


	2. Bella

The insistent buzzing of the damned alarm clock pulled me from my sleep, after laying prone and frustrated while contemplating tossing the alarm clock from my window, I just open my eyes and sit in the comfortable darkness. Sleep weighed on my limbs, but I still crawl from the thick blanket making my way to the sitting area.

Thankfully, with some last minute thinking my clothes are laid out and was freshly showered last night giving me an extra thirty minutes to sleep in. My thick black socks are the first thing on my freezing feet, I probably have frostbite by now. I tugged on some Dondup jeans they had a small rip in the right thigh, a forest/military green long sleeve drapey tee after my bra was hooked, my darker brown knee-high boots paired well and are comfortable. Before I leave, I toss on a plaid brown, cream and marron blanket scarf, it matched plus I had marron feather earrings in, I stopped taking my cell and my backpack before shutting my door and heading to get some food just thinking that I was forgetting something.

Sure enough, dad is gone a simple note on the counter. I guess a note is better than nothing right now but now it was time to talk, tell him how I feel before it was to late.

It read, "Have a good day. Here is some cash, I took the liberty of getting you a bank account and two credit cards you can use in the states. See you at dinner Angel- Dad"

Great, I had an account and card, but I slip the three shiny cards into my wallet, snagging a blueberry pop-tart from the pantry before I stop halfway out the front door. I forgot to brush my hair and teeth "Classic Caprice," cursing myself leaving my things by the door hauling ass up the front steps into my room.

Now I'm going to be late, I do some makeup then brush my teeth. Figuring that I would just leave my hair down since it was looking quite nice today, classic waves falling down my shoulders and ending below my shoulder blades. "Presentable," I shouldn't talk to myself. Soon enough I am in my baby, a cherry red with black racing stripes, it was a vintage 1965 with a K-Code engine that produces 271 hp. It was Forks so it was pouring rain; I smile driving off our land. Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me. Flipping on the radio hearing Sammy Hagar began to blare, one of my favorites, classic rock. It wasn't hard to locate Forks high although seeing how I am fifteen minutes late I was beyond surprised I was able to find a parking spot; no other students were in sight.

Next to me is a silver Volvo, the rest of these cars look like they belong in a junkyard, but to each his or her own. Grumbling, "No time like the present," finally getting out and running to the shelter of the school, I was at least not as clumsy like Bella, but I did have my moments. The school was ancient, but at least I wasn't getting any wetter with the beams stopping the rain. My boots make an odd sound on the tile as I make my way to the attendance office for my class schedule, the hall is silent except a few kids running to class, nice they stopped to freaking stare like I was some sideshow. Bella must have loathed this part of her own arrival.

It was a brightly lit small office, it smelled like citrus cleaner, a small waiting area with seats that would hurt any one's backside, carpet most likely from the late 80's still residing in here. It looked as any older school would; a large clock hung on the wall, awards cluttered the two small walls, the room was cut in half by a massively long counter with black wire baskets filled with papers and very colorful fliers were pinned to the walls and littered the counter as well. My eyes scanned the desk's that lay beyond the counter an older, bigger woman with red hair and black-rimmed glasses wearing a pink blouse that was hideous sat there.

I waited a minute longer when her eyes lifted to mine "Can I help you, Miss?" her voice chimed in a sweet way.

I stated, "I am Caprice Swan, my father enrolled me. I am here to get my classes," I informed her, she looks confused, I assume it is my last name that catches her off guard.

"Are you by chance related to Chief Swan?"

Offering, "He happens to be my Uncle," her eyes light up like a child seeing its favorite toy, she busted around to a large pile of papers stacked upon her desk, I thought it should have a Bio-hazard sign along with it. "Oh yes, your father was here. I have it, just give me a minute dear," her face was a little red.

"Sure," I didn't mind waiting, as long as it didn't take her forever to find it.

Minutes passed before she announced in a happy tone, "I have your schedule right here, along with a new map of the school," she walked to me with a few sheets in her hand as she brought them to the counter where I was waiting. I was beginning to get a tad frustrated, having private tutors spoiled me. Letting her drone on about my classes, she was trying to be helpful as she highlighted the best route to each of my classes with multiple highlighters. "The first period is nearly over, I can have a student show you to your second period," she offered still smiling at me, her face must hurt after every day with how much she smiled.

"No thank you, I appreciate the offer, but I think I will be able to locate it on my own. No better time than the present to learn," I smile, even as I walk away she was smiling at me. Oh joy, my second period was Government with Mr. Jefferson in building six, sounded fascinating. Looks like I had to walk around the cafeteria since building six was closer to the Gym, I was walking when a very high-pitched buzzing sound vibrated through the halls, the bell signaling next class. The halls quickly filling up with its entire 302 population, I hurried into Mr. Jefferson's class while getting unwanted looks. A tall man with black hair was at the desk "I need this signed, I am your new student," I say while still being polite as some kids file in taking their seats, some removing wet coats.

He eyed me, "Oh yes," his voice was more standoffish, I handed him the slip "I see, why don't you introduce yourself," I hated this man, my eyes narrow but I plaster on a fake smile while I plot his death. The bell rang again, telling people they're late so when I turn it's to a filled class, my eyes land on the chocolate brown eyes of Bella, her eyes filling with tears seeing me.

"My name is Caprice Swan, I am from Greece." but my eyes don't move from my cousins, it has been too long.

A random kid, "You look a lot like Bella, are you two related?" I notice there is also a boy next to Bella. My heart drops, I have learned over the years how to keep it beating at a steady rhythm, a trick of the trade per se. His skin is pale white, his eyes amber colored, if I didn't know what he was I would guess he had nose surgery or a broken nose by the blackness under his eyes. His face was perfect as if an artist of great skill carved him from marble, Bella was supposed to be safe, but in her normal fashion, she has welcomed trouble. But the boy's answer came soon enough as Bella's stumbled from her chair towards me, I watched her as she nearly falls but soon enough her arms wrap around me.

Stammering out, "Mike this is my cousin Caprice," her voice was a mix of excitement and shock.

"Hey there Bells. You miss me?" I heard my own voice break a little.

A small sob, "You think so? Come sit with me," her hand in mine as she dragged me to her table with the boy, I knew he was one of them, a vampire. Now I was more concerned why he was near Bella. There are only so many reasons' he would be near her. Food. It was on the top of any vampires list, but the second was the one I was more concerned about.

Was she his mate?

I failed her if this was true, but maybe if it was true and she was happy, I could use it to my advantage. "Calm down Bella," I laugh a little as we sit together.

Rambling on, "I can't believe it Caprice, you're back? For how long? I missed you so much," her eyes were ones you could get lost in. I smile, finally, the feeling of being home was filling me.

"I am back for good, we can talk later. In private," my eyes on the ones of the boy sitting close to her.

"Sorry. This is Theo Cullen, he's kind of my boyfriend," the tense hesitation in her voice and the look on his face matched perfectly.

"Hello Theo, I am Caprice." I offer my hand which he doesn't hesitate to shake, having felt the familiar coldness of their skin against mine, enough that when we touched, I didn't flinch at the texture or coldness of his skin.

Smiling, "Hello Caprice, I have heard so very much about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," his voice was drool-worthy, but I had practice, I give a simple smile.

"Class, here is your worksheet for chapter forty-five. You have until the end of class to have it turned in," Mr. Jefferson requested before he sat with a red pen in hand. I removed a black ink pen from my bag, starting on the packet he gave us. I finished a few minutes before Bella, watching her knowing how much I missed her. The rest of the morning passed in much the same fashion with me sitting by Bella and the Mike kid trying his hardest to strike up a conversation with me. I assume he is the golden retriever, Mike, that Bella emailed me about on her first few days here. Most were asking me questions, how I was liking Forks? Why did I leave Greece? Some braver, asking personal questions, but Theo would appear out of the blue causing them to scurry off from Bella and me. I started noticing faces, names came a little harder but some girl with very curly hair was in three of my classes so far, then another in two she had black hair and glasses; she was a sweet girl named Angela, the curly hair girl who glared daggers at Bella and me since Mike was chatting away with us was Jessica.

"Come on its lunchtime," Bella says as Theo helps her with her plain black coat.

"May I help you with your coat, Caprice?" his voice chimed in, I swear Bella looked ready to jump him and do dirty things right here in class.

Smirking, "No thank you, Theo, it was very thoughtful to offer but I didn't bring one, I was already late," he didn't look pleased, it confirmed he was mated to Bella. His concern for her would flow over to me with how close Bella and I are.

Bella laughed, "Caprice, how could you just forget a jacket when it is cold?" she was even blushing as Theo held her hand walking us to the lunch room.

Rolling my eyes, "I overslept, my flight got in around one, so I arrived home near two."

All huffy puffy, "Why didn't you tell me, I hate surprises. I was basically crying in class," her voice came out in a huff, Theo was smiling at her, his pearly white teeth flashing making people around us scatter into their lockers. He had light brown hair, it was rather messy maybe because he ran his fingers through it every so often. Bella handed me an old plastic tray, Theo was holding hers when I noticed them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where we're standing as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

What was the sheer amount of luck, or bad luck, a coven would be here? I thought maybe Theo was a nomad, but I was terribly wrong. They weren't gawking at us, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller leaner but still muscular, and honey blond, I honestly have seen him someplace, a picture somewhere. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room.

Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back, great and here I had freckles. The short girl was pixie-like, thin to the extreme, with small pixie-like features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me even. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes, all these traits I knew by heart, they are what I wanted to avoid at all cost, but now that Bella is involved, I will destroy them if it comes to it to protect her. I was ready to be one of them but now that Bella was involved with one, the game has changed. Another trait I took notice of was the purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular. They were thirsty, plain and simple and here Bella was dating one of them, little twit that she was. But all this is not why I couldn't look away. I stared because of their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful the ones I came from are the same but something was different here. They were the faces of modern-day vampires, I heard rumor of the Olympic coven who feed off animals this would explain the dark amber color adorning their eyes. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze- haired boy.

They were all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray - unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible, but thankfully I know it is possible.

Theo cut in, "That is my family. The one who left is Alice, the other young lady is Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale, he also has the honeyish blond hair. The big man with the dreadful curly mop is my brother Emmett Cullen, now the one staring at us is Edward Cullen," his voice like silk over polished marble.

"Should we sit alone today Theo?" Bella intervened.

"If you would like," he retorted not caring either way. Suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my cousin for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine, then to Theo who was looking at Edward as if they are having a conversation. He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest, I have no clue why I was embarrassed maybe at getting caught gawking at them, maybe.

"So, Bella, your best friend is Alice correct? you have written about her but not Theo. It was very alarming hearing it," Bella turned a shade of red I didn't know possible.

Admitting, "I was scared; I mean what if you didn't like him?" she knew what he was, by the way she steered us over here away from his family. True if they are mated, he would tell her, but I know she was smart enough to figure him out on her own.

Theo was looking at Bella in a sad way "I understand Bella. Please don't take it personally Theo, Bella and I have always been very close we remained that way even while I was in Greece to study abroad. She knows how temperamental I get," I say more for Bella than myself, to her extreme embarrassment.

"Greece you say? I could've sworn you speak like that of an Italian, have you visited there?" Theo questioned before I could respond someone else spoke.

"What if you didn't approve of what?" the pixie-like Alice chimed in from behind us, she had been there for a good minute or so.

"Ask Bella," was offered by myself.

"Theo and I would be having problems, just like how your family is as well Alice," Bella said in a firmer tone as Alice sits at our table uninvited.

"Hi, I am Alice," she was very cheerful.

"Caprice, I am Isabella's cousin,"

"I can tell; you both look alike. Except for little things, eye color, hair, complexion and most of all fashion sense." I knew Bella liked to be comfortable, I liked fashion to a point, a very fine point.

"Alice," Theo warned.

"But Bella is right, you know we are very protective of our family," Alice looks back, Jasper is staring at her, this was going to be so much harder than I wanted, imagined, or needed. I know I can't lean over and whisper to Bella, they will hear it as if I am saying it out loud. I wanted to look back at the one named Edward, but with practiced ways, I was able to keep my eyes on our table. Bella and Theo had Biology II with me the next hour.

We walked to class together in silence. When we entered the classroom, Theo and Bella went to sit at a black-topped lab table not exactly like the ones I was used to. Bella had a partner, Theo. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next, to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that the only open seat.

Son of a bitch!

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, shocked, going red with emotion, my scent was making him thirsty more than he felt or more than he should have felt. I'd noticed that his eyes were black - coal black.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along just fine. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, not bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me. I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye.

He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like honeysuckle, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor.

But what Edward was smelling was my scent, shampoo, soap only masked my true scent and mine was like a drunk seeing a vintage bottle of his choice of liquor. This time playing the role, letting my hair cascade over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us trying to pay attention to the teacher. Unfortunately, the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied, with Noella. I took notes carefully, anyway, always looking down just trying to figure out how was I ever going to pull this off.

Before it, all seemed so easy but now the Cullens have tossed a preverbal wrench into my well-made plans. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position or moved from the edge of his chair, he was still sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still, had no else noticed that he doesn't breathe? I peeked up at him one more time and instantly regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. I look back at him, my eyes boring into his insane black ones giving a firm look, not caring that he could snack on my whinny ass.

At that moment the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

"Well, a pleasurable class with your very well-mannered brother. I feel very welcome," I smile in a charming way as Theo, gave a slight laugh making Bella go red once again.

Apologizing, "I am very sorry for Edward, I am going to go see what has gotten into him today," Theo was gone before we blinked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we need to talk right after school at my place," I look at her as we walk into the gym.

"Caprice," she moaned.

"Seriously Bella,"

"I know, I am just worried now," I was taking it she meant because of Edward and his barbaric self. Coach Clapp handed me a uniform but didn't force me to dress down today. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth. I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously, Bella was inflicting pain on her teammates, herself, and others who are in the same room.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork the rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong and colder than this morning. When Bella and I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of our entrance but he did, he was practiced. So, we stood waiting for her to stop flirting with Edward, she was a cougar.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time - any other time, I turn to Bella with a raised brow. The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again.

But Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me - his face was absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind.

He turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me and disappeared out the door. I went to the desk as if he didn't just give me a death glare and handed her the signed slip. "How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Well, thank you," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

But once outside Theo was waiting "I am going over to Caprice's, we really need to talk. Is Edward okay? He's being very rude to her," I heard Bella as the Volvo of doom was revving its engine, we walked as they talked until, I was in my Mustang making sure to pull it in front of the shiny silver car.

Calling out, "Bella, come on," smiling as she is in Theo's embrace.

"I am again very sorry for Edward. It was a pleasure meeting you, I would love to get to know you," Theo tried, his voice like silk over polished marble, Bella never stood a chance.

"We have plenty of time, I am not going anywhere," I knew Edward was listening his face was demented in the rearview mirror as Bella was in, I hit the gas peeling out hearing her loud gasp as we turned right, doing over sixty miles per hour at the turn leaving the school behind.

"I can't leave you alone, Bella. Look what you have gotten yourself into, is Theo your mate?" I bark out, she flinched back against her seat making me feel guilty.

"Yes,"

"A vampire Isabella, damn it. You of all people would move home to Forks and fall for one of them, then you negated to inform me you're dating, I am hurt." Her eyes are wide as she stares at me.

"How did you know Caprice?" I look at her, great, now I have to tell her.

Please review…


	3. Theo

**Here is another chapter, I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I thought this story would be faring better, hopefully after some more chapters it will take off. Please review!**

Her eyes bore into mine, bringing back so many memories of the childhood bond we had, wait no the bond we still have. I knew she was trustworthy, my eyes turn back to the rain-slicked road, harshly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. Noticing she never mentioned my horrible driving. Soon we hit the outskirts of town, the trees thinner you can see the old fashion estate, the winding staircase leading to my room, my patio with double doors. Bella smiled, maybe at the memories, we shared here, I didn't know.

"So give me details about the Cullen's. If I assume correct Rosalie is with Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Theo with yourself," I say as the gate swings open. Her hands fidgeted with her seat

Answering, "You're right. Edward is the only one without a mate, Esme worries for him. Esme is their mother, you would love her, she is the sweetest and loving person you could ever hope to meet. Her mate is Carlisle he is the towns top doctor, he and Esme welcomed me into their home and family, Caprice. Theo acted just like Edward when we had to sit together, Edward is rather melodramatic," her voice hinted at humor.

"Come on," my door was open as I grabbed my bag from the backseat "We need to talk," her face paled fearing the worst as if I would come here and tear her life apart. We are the same height now, we both always believed in the sheer amazing fact we were born on the same day, time, and the hospital made the bond so strong. "The memories are flooding back, dad said Uncle just moved back in a week ago, guess without you here he couldn't bear to be in this house." Her eyes moved over the foyer.

"Same room?" she questioned "Yes, I think your room is the same, except for a bigger bed," my voice was filled with happiness, her smile bright. We made our way to my room, I headed towards the closet getting black joggers with a striped crop top, it was time to get comfy.

She was at my desk when I came back in "Still the same, can't wait to get back into bed" Bella says her cell in hand but she was smiling.

"It's Theo, guess Edward is being a drama queen and is upsetting Esme," her face had fallen, her brow pulled together in worry.

"I don't sleep much anymore Bella, things have changed. I just want to be in more comfortable clothes. What can you remember from when we were kids, the time we went with the Clearwaters, Leah, baby Seth, Emily?" I give her a look my body tense.

She gave it thought but answered, "Nothing anymore, you left not long after." I am by her side my arm around her "Hey, I left for you. That day a vampire came from the woods as we four girls played, it was Leah's mother with Emily's mom. He was looking for vampires with talent per se, but he found you and I. I assume there is an ability you have inside that will manifest once you turn," her voice cuts through mine, a low urgent voice.

"Edward can't read my mind," her eyes alight.

I calculate, "See you already show it as a human, which means it will be more potent, it will be a force to reckon with once you turn. If you are mated to Theo, you already want to. But I showed mine in plain sight, I wanted him to not move, to not come closer his red eyes scared us, kids. I told him to stay not to move. His howls of fury when his body wouldn't move he uprooted a tree in his rage. So I told him to leave us alone, to go home. He did, I didn't see them for a few years. Then one night he came back with two others, their names not important right now, they gave my father and me a choice. They would take me, give me an education, whatever I desired as I met the leader, who was sitting in the lounge chair his red eyes on me the entire time. If I would let him turn me when I reached eighteen, in return you would live, they wouldn't try and turn you. I screamed in rage before wanting the one closest to me to burn, his body was soon covered in flames much to the leaders' delight, he actually clapped his hands, Bella. I did what I thought best, I told them to forget about you, never have they mentioned you but they still knew I had a talent that was already strong as a child. I left that night, six years later I am here to make sure you are safe, happy and I already see you are loved. It seems too late for me," when I looked up her face was covered in tears, her eyes clouded.

"Isabella, remember. Remember that day in the woods while we played, when the scary man came for us," my voice changed taking on a hypnotic ring, each word made her eyes brighter, her face was flushed as the memories she suppressed rushed back, she needed to remember.

Her tears still leaked out as her mouth moved "That was the last day I saw you, you had on a pink dress. He scared us, Emily's mother was cursing him, but Leah's mom was looking behind us into the forest but nothing was there. Seth was crying in his bassinet, Leah and Emily held each other as you yelled at him to go. His eyes a dark burgundy, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his rage was focused on you." she shook her head before her eyes looked normal, she was in my arms again like when we were younger, scared of the goblin who lived under my bed.

"I lived in Italy, not Greece. I got a first class education, learned so many things, saw things I'd rather forget, heard things I'd rather have died than hear. I only wanted what was best for you, I can live being one of them if you're happy with Theo and his lifestyle." I smile at her, but she shakes her head angrily.

"No, we can hide you. The Cullen's can do it, Jasper can read emotions, control them, Alice can see the future. Emmett is a tank, Theo has a weaker mind shield, it doesn't block Edward, he can read minds except for mine." Her rambling was sorely missed.

Sighing, "No Bella, I made my deal. I won't let anyone risk their lives for me, I am able to handle this. Your cell is getting rather annoying answer it," I slip on flip-flops as she looks at her cell.

"Hello Theo," her voice changed more alluring, I was right she wanted to jump him, a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"Of course she will hold on Theo. Caprice, Esme is dying to meet you they are inviting us over for dinner on Saturday." I scoffed.

I winked, "As long as we aren't on the menu, you should also alert lover boy you told me what they really are," I added, I didn't want to pretend I wasn't aware of what they really are.

"Theo, she is okay with it, as long as I am happy. Does Alice see any changes?" I could hear Theo, but his words are garbled.

"Well, then. Yes, later is fine," she smiled into her cell as I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

"I have to go cook dinner, you are coming," her voice firm "I can stay for a while, but dad said he would be home to have dinner," shrugging as we strode from my room heading towards the front doors together. The rain was pouring down, we didn't chance running to my car, she would just fall taking me down with her. I stopped her seeing a Mercedes S55 AMG, the windows tinted so darkly nothing could be seen.

"That is Carlisle's car," Bella says her hair dripping wet clinging to her face her eyes on the Mercedes until it was speeding off down the road leading out of town.

"That wasn't Carlisle, he wouldn't have just parked. If it was my guess it was Edward," Bella continued walking slowly until we are safe in the car, wet but safer.

I wonder why mister sourpuss was outside my house, all I knew is he was gone. The roads are slick as I drive, we drive La push I vaguely remember the beach there. "Turn here," so I do driving down the long street full of older houses and cars parked on the side of the streets.

Seeing a big red truck maybe it was a tank, they don't build trucks like that anymore, a shame a real shame. I park outside her house "He will be home soon," she drags her bag as we walked up the path leading to her front door.

It was small and homey; the chairs didn't match once we walked into the kitchen where I sit on the counter as she started on pasta "You changed Caprice. So full of confidence now,"

"You seem the opposite," I retort back "It is my personality Caprice, I never knew what to do with my life. I was so preoccupied with making sure Renee paid the bills if she was lost I helped her. Now she has Phil, he doesn't want me around so they made my life hell, until I figured living with Charlie would be better for them and myself,"

A little snappy, "You should call him dad, Bella. It is rather crude for you not to, there is nothing he wouldn't do for you, unlike the woman you call mom." she looks at me flabbergasted, but her eyes say she understands me as she gives me a nod.

It smell's good as I set their miss matched dining set hearing a car door shut "He is home," Bella smiled as the door opened "Bella, I am home," Uncle Charlie's voice was husky and warm as it drifted over the room.

"In the kitchen dad. Hurry, I have a surprise," Bella's voice was cheerful her eyes bright. It was seconds later an older version of Uncle Charlie walked into the kitchen, it took nearly a full minute before he said anything "Caprice, is that you? My god it is, you're home baby girl," he smiled as I bolted into his arms, he wasn't one for emotion but I was.

"Hello Uncle, I am home for good," I smile up at him "Good, I missed you as much as I missed Bella, now I have both my girls back. Life can't get any better," my eyes misted over, this was something I was missing.

"Are you staying for supper, Caprice?" he asked, "No I should be going, I am having dinner with dad." I hug them each before I have to go. But the house was empty when I arrived, my cell was blaring.

"Sorry princess but I have to stay late, for a meeting. I will get better, please give me a chance-dad"

"Pizza it is," I flop down on the sofa while ordering a large meat lover with mushrooms and olives.


	4. Alice

**Here is another chapter for Tides of change, so about the delay if it had been noticed, work and family have pushed back my writing. But I own nothing so in turn no money has been made. Please review, I would really like that.**

I didn't relate well to people my age. I was always told I wasn't like other's my own age, didn't see things the way they did and that made me special. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain, I wasn't doubting that. I didn't sleep well that night, so around four in the morning I walked from my bed to the veranda; the double doors open, the smell of fresh wet grass filled the air, a welcome aroma. I remembered playing with Bella here, my eyes roaming over the vast land, I figured she still had her sleep issues because of the downpour that was happening.

I leave the sight behind as I vow to not be late again, it was nearly four in the morning when I started the hot shower. Letting it heat up while I made my bed, very unlike myself these days. My closet was full of clothes, my fingers touched the fabric, cotton to silk, looking for something to wear. I picked a white top with cut-out shoulders and luxurious drape, a loose fit. lightweight, luxuriously soft and smooth. I found a pair of black low rise skinny jeans with a biker flare, a set of black suedette lace up wedge ankle boots, with a gray princess coat.

"I better hurry," mumbling to myself as I chuck my discarded clothes into the large hamper, letting the heat hit my pale skin. I washed with an organic peppermint shampoo/ conditioner, body wash. But all too soon, I knew it was time to leave the heat filled shower for the coldness of my room. It was foggy in the bathroom as I wrapped a thick, and fluffy towel around myself, running another through my hair before running a brush through it. "I need some jams," this talking to myself needed to stop, I turn on my playlist.

Hayley Kiyoko- Girls like girls blared off the walls, a song I really love. Taking to my room clad in a bra and panties, my hips moving to the beat. But I fell my knees bashing into my hope chest, pain seared through my knees, the chest lay on its side open, a small intricate box laying on the floor. My eyes on it, a surge of fear raced in my veins at the sight, I take the small box in my hands willing myself to shove it back into the chest. Sitting in barely anything as I open it, inside was a ring, centuries old, it was stunning, but I would never wear it, I would die first. The leader has me set to marry another Vampire in his coven, one you rarely see, evil in a true form. But I shake my head shoving it deep into the chest piling everything I could atop it.

"I will not, I refuse to be his vampire whore for all times," I sounded crazy, maybe I was. So, I try to push it from my mind getting dressed, thinking Bella was due for a sleepover she could bring her vampire best friend, I should learn enough about them seeing as she is mated to the youngest Cullen.

I fix my hair leaving it down and wavy, heading down the stair's seeing dad reading at the long table. Food was set out, I have no clue who cooked, but he looks up with a smile.

"Good morning, Princess." I give a fake smile with that his brows furrowed together "What is it, Caprice?"

Sighing I look at him, he was young, handsome and rich but my mother had his heart "Let us not toy around, you know my time is nearly up. Yes, I am trying to work on it, but if I fail you know the consequences. I need you, need time with you, before it all goes right or wrong. I am your daughter, this is just a small request if Charlie can do it for Bella you can do it for me. You knew she was mated to one of them, you didn't find it wise to tell me," my eyes narrow, my nostrils flaring like mad.

He looked at me, his face blank he wasn't answering me, soon I stopped thinking he would "Yes, I knew. I had hoped the Cullen's would that they could help, I saw how happy Bella is, I watched them all. You're right Caprice, I have wronged you, I wasn't there for you after your mother died, for a long time I wished I had died too you were a walking talking version of my beloved wife, it hurt to see you. But I snapped out of it, your Uncle threatened to take you from me, he thought I was unfit. I was, but I loved you very much, I always will Caprice. I will do everything in my power to show this to you, to be there for you," his voice creaked but he flashed me a grin.

"I hope so, I better go. Bella will be over this weekend, I am sure she will let her best friend come as well," my voice playful as I finish my food.

"Have a good day, see you when you get off," I hoped he would keep his word, I missed him, I wanted good memories for later.

Thick fog was all I could see out my car window in the morning. The trees are veiled in the lightest of mists, their trunks somber brown with sable cracks that gnarl the bark. As my eye travels to the edge of the woodland they become silhouettes against a blanket of white, as if it is only daylight where I stand, as if I am encircled by twilight. I was heading towards Bella's, it wasn't snowing or raining as of yet…but give it time. I drove heading towards her house, in her drive I see a silver Volo waiting as I pulled into the drive.

Even as I climbed from my car, the intense feeling of eyes watching me as I walked to the plain front door, I don't even have to knock as the door swings open "Caprice, thanks," her voice still held the edge of happiness she showed when we were younger, but in fact it was me who had to get used to the fact we aren't kids anymore.

"Come on," I watch her eyes flash to the Volo "He will surely get over not being able to take you to school, just for a couple of days." My tone was hinting at humor Bella rolls her eyes as a car door shuts. My hair covers my face as I turned my head, through the wall of hair I see Alice Cullen prancing in a graceful way towards us, she was all smiles flashing her white teeth. I could believe people feared her, but I knew much more feared vampires lurking anywhere they pleased.

"Caprice, I love that shirt. See Bella you can still be comfortable but with a hint of fashion as well. I mean that coat is nearly $1,800 but she downplays it with other tasteful articles. There is hope for you yet Bella, maybe with Caprice here she will rub off on you lord knows I have tried." Alice smiled looking innocent, but I could see through that just fine.

Bella groaned, "You act like I am your own personal Barbie Alice, I swear Caprice." I couldn't help but laugh, a real one this time. This, in turn, caused Bella to do the very same as Alice was the last to join in "I can see it now, I bet you don't even protest Bella. Come on," my words coming out in a rush.

"You have such a musical laugh, it's odd really," Alice said her eyes furrowed as she gazed at me "Thanks, you walk as if you are dancing the entire time. Have you ever noticed," Alice scrunched up her nose as Bella laughed yet again "Every day," Bella retorted as we climbed in the car, Alice taking a seat in the back?

"They will meet us at school, Theo will manage to be apart from Bella for a few minutes," Alice chimed in as I drove off down her small street, my music blaring a very diverse playlist.

"Bella we are having a sleepover at my place this weekend, you can bring Alice," a very happy, very girlie screech came from the backseat, I glanced in the rear view mirror seeing Alice looking as if she was a five-year-old at Christmas.

"It will be so fun Bella, we can do makeovers, gossip," her amber eyes bright "Yeah, or we can eat pizza in our jammies and watch chick flicks, talk about no important things while painting our toes or some crazy thing like that," I retort cutting off the makeovers.

"Thanks, Caprice," Bella gives a little snort as we arrive at school the rest of the Cullen's standing by the fender of the Sleek Volo. Theo was smiling as his eyes found Bella's, she was safe, nothing could hurt her with a love like the one they shared.

"Are you okay Caprice?" my thought's broke as my eyes turned to Alice. Bella was in Theo's arms as I had been lost in thought "For now," was all I could really say.


	5. Edward

**No money has been made from this story, but thank you very much for reading. I love reviews, so come on do it REVIEW…**

It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Bella would sit by me in every class along with Theo, who was turning out to be a decent fellow. Alice was a thrill to be around she was so full of life, happy even as she stood off to the side with Jasper who would stare at me with an intense gaze. Rosalie was just standoffish but Emmett was awesome.

"Oh Jasper, I am going with Bella to Caprice's for a slumber party than shopping in Seattle," Alice chirped in a bright happy tone her perfect face, just that perfect.

Rosalie looked a little flustered "Yeah, I have to pick up a full set of Antique Beige Gauges for my Mustang. I rebuilt it myself, now I am finishing the job," I can't help but feel proud of myself, I loved cars, family, and fashion.

"What year?" I had hit a nerve with Rosalie, this piqued her interest "A cherry red with black racing stripes, my baby is a vintage 1965 Mustang with a K-Code engine that produces 271 hp. I ordered new interior which I have put in, now working on the gauges once I pick them up in Seattle, then do some more work on the engine," Rosalie smiled for once, Bella looked scared as Emmett smiled at her in such a way.

"Where did you order them from? I get mine from DaVine," a hint of pride in her tone, she was vain but I wouldn't doubt she was very warm under all that bitterness.

"They are rather good, but I get mine from Italy a place called La Villa Import. I have done some business with DaVine as well," we were talking as we walked to our first class.

Her man cooed, "Look, Rose you have something in common with someone," Emmett smiled his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you are welcome to come to the sleepover, rather boring and all. But Seattle shouldn't be that bad, after that you can show me your skills by helping me work on my Mustang," I give her a wink, she looked torn. She rather not hang with a human but she looked like she wanted to as well.

"Sure," she smiled walking off her blonde hair bouncing "Wow, she must like you." Alice smiled "She likes Bella just fine, they just don't have very much in common like you and Bella, Alice," Theo held Bella's hand as we all sat in our first class. Jasper was watching me "Why is he staring?" my eyes stay on Jasper.

"He thinks you're not showing your real feelings. Plus, he thinks you look familiar," Alice said a low bass hiss escaping her lips.

"Yeah, I'll give him that. I mask my feelings, my life hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows. He also looks… he looks familiar, that seems the best word for it," he was going to be a problem, but as long as Alice liked me he wouldn't cross her that much I knew. They stayed to themselves was it because of the people here in Forks. No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.

I was bored with these classes…

But now it was lunch as Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. "La Push? Yeah, Bella and I are in," I say, it would be nice to see the Blacks, Emily, Seth, and Leah. Theo wasn't pleased by the look plastered to his face, his smile made Mike step away. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys. Now vengeful vampires I could handle but no not, overly friendly male's.

"Theo, so did I scare your brother right out of town?" I ask while we walk, making conversation as he smirked "Edward, just needed some time," was all he said.

"I could tell since he has taken a week off, I was just under the impression I was the cause, his leaving was the effect." We sit at his family's table with our food. As Emmett was looking at Rosalie, who was powdering her perfect nose. Alice and Jasper just looked into each other's eyes, the world was not existent around them. Theo was muttering to Bella, who was beet red as she ate her pizza. I just peeled my orange as some type of seventh wheel.

"Yes, Caprice. You are the cause and his leaving is the effect, but don't take it to heart, Edward is melodramatic," Rosalie glanced at me "The effect I have on the opposite sex never seems to amaze me," I mutter when peals of laughter are heard from Bella, Alice and Rosalie, the three mates Emmett, Jasper, and Theo all just have a smile.

"Come on not every day a guy leaves town for a week, because of your smell." A few looked shocked I came to that conclusion.

"Theo, did you tell?" Alice asked "No," was his retort.

"Come on, I know what ya'll are. It was the logical reason he would leave," my voice low as I finished my orange.

Like a music box, "And you seem not to care, do you hold so little value to your own life?" it was Rosalie, something clicked she was jealous that we were still human. I don't know her story, maybe she wasn't thrilled with this life.

So, I look into her eyes "Are you not grateful for the life you were given, if you were meant to die before then something would have intervened. But you deserved a second chance, never take that for granted, no matter what you try to think this is where you belong. I hold little value to my life, but I hold Bella's life very high. If this is the life she wants then I stand by her, she knows what is best for her, no one should come between that," they all looked at each other.

"You love her, more than yourself," his voice was deep a southern accent coming through "Of course as you do Alice," Jasper gave a nod.

Soon enough we head to Gym… Bella was at least able to sit on the benches as we played Volley Ball.

"Come, Bella, time to party," I pull her from the gym heading to my Mustang "May I take her home than I promise to bring her and the girls to your home no later than five-thirty," it was Theo trying to sway me, his voice was alluring.

"Fine," I give Bella a hug before stomping off towards my car…


	6. Esme

**Here is another chapter for Tides of Change, thank you for reading. I own nothing about Twilight.**

**Saturday morning…**

Vampire sleepovers are overrated, they left to hunt while we slept, or the very least Bella slept. I was under the impression being home would relax me enough to sleep but knowing my already hard plans are in ruins have me up trying to devise another plan. Rose was pretty cool, she has earned degrees in engineering, business, and astrophysics, and studied medicine she was not as dumb as people thought of her.

Alice was chill, a little too hyper but when she loved you that was it you were her family, and she would die to protect you. She used Bella as some human barbie doll for a good two hours last night, I just tinkered with a random car part while Rose just watched.

But now here I am wide awake, dark washed jeans with black heeled boots, a white tee paired with a long black hooded cardigan. My black hair was tied up in some messy bun not wanting to deal with it any further, Bella was awake and looking at the clothes Alice left out for her. Smiling, "Could be worse, those will look good on you and plus side we are the same size," my eyes bright as she smiled.

"Oh yeah, my lucky day," but in the end the jeans looked good paired with the tee and sweater, last I tossed some Vans at her. "These will be okay with that outfit," after we just make our way down to the kitchen, but when we walked in Drew was there cooking in her work clothes.

I knew she was a good person.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

Snorting, "Who is going to cook for you? I am leaving to the office but here is your food, wasn't there two other girls?" her hazel eyes scanning behind us for Rose and Alice.

I yawned, "Should be down right about now,"

A small slip, just a small one.

Rose was the first to speak, "Sorry to have kept you waiting," her voice like birds chirping a melody. But they sit looking perfect, it was a hit to my ego sitting with them but they played the part well looking as if they were actually eating. I was the bacon was not floppy but not to crisp, a hint of maple, the eggs just the way we liked them.

"Tell my dad I am going to Seattle to get the parts," I yelled to her as she was leaving to his office, with her hand waving in the air she was gone.

I gave Bella a look, "Let me fix your truck, like do an overhaul on it. I mean it is a great beast of a truck, but it needs work. The engine, body, paint everything," her eyes grew wide but not like I was asking her for her damn kidney.

Rosalie turned to look at Alice let out a peal of giggles. "I guess," was all she mumbled.

Jumping up, "Great, bring it over before dinner at the Cullens. I can go over it tomorrow and start the plans on what should be done and what needs to be done," she wasn't thrilled but in the end, she has a good running truck that could flatten the shiny Volvo of doom. The sky is consumed in numerous shades of grey and white and black. It looks like the sun has given up on trying to break through this iron curtain of clouds that it has become content to lounging out behind them.

I started the engine, gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, my hands stroking the wheel, the almost soundless changing of the gears synced with the pattern of traffic lights...

"What's the weather in Seattle?"

Alice chimed in, "Much the same, gloomy," but they smiled better gloomy and overcast than sunny.

I was doing over a hundred up into Seattle, to me, Seattle was a bookworm's dream. Alice sighed, "We have limited time, the sun will come through. Let's get our shopping done,"

"Have fun Alice, Bella you want to tag along with me to the local pick up?" trying to help her out of being dragged through a department store.

Alice had other ideas.

Her voice was like a melody, alluring calling pray to her, but that wasn't her deal. "Not fair, you and Rose are going to get your package, only fair if Bella comes with me," she pouted but Bella just let out a groan following Alice into the gloom. Alice smirked, "Try not to trip. We don't have time for a concussion today."

We are limited on time with the sun threating to poke its way out, men gawked at Rosalie as we passed at least this diverted their attention from me. A wide variety of shops lined the nearby streets: antique and art stalls, jewelry and accessory shops, luxury boutiques, souvenir kiosks and stores selling leather goods, all showcasing an array of the finest Italian wares. Tourists flocked to them like fireflies to a lamp, enthusiasm accentuating their features. The silvery melody of Rose's voice chimed in, "I could help you with her truck,"

Smirking, "Sure you want to hang with a smelly human," it was low but to her, it was as if I was yelling.

Her smile nearly caused two grown men to walk into a moving truck, Emmett was a lucky vampire to have her, not like he didn't know it though. "You are not like Bella, not like any human," she was right there, but would she still like me after learning of my past?

The shop was more like a warehouse than anything else, unlike most had ever seen before. There was row upon row of stainless-steel shelving chocked with a vast array of tinned and boxed goods. They had everything you could want, and with everything being imported, mine was here somewhere.

At the counter was an old woman, not the kind you pity with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She stood quite tall and slim, her short grey hair neat and likely styled with old fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face is made up of discrete make-up except for her lips that are cherry red. "How can I help you, ladies?"

I gave her a look, my tone flat. "I ordered a package, here is the code. My names Capric Swan," her eyes grew bright as she moved along the long aisle only to come back five minutes later with a large package in hand.

"Here you go, Miss. Swan," she was being overly polite, but when your father has money and you order parts like panties you get a little more respect. Rosalie finally came back with a new mount in hand, "I want this," the lady looked ready to tell her no, it might have killed the older lady but she was going to.

"Is it possible to get this, I know this is a pickup, but this dude didn't come to get it. The date was a month ago," I was in no way stupid enough to use my gift with her right next to me, but humans are gullible.

"Just take it, you girls have a good day," like that we leave.

Our time is nearly up as I grab Bella lunch, Rosalie gave me a look and like clockwork, my brain knew what her amber eyes are pleading for. "Fine you can drive, I have to eat my bagel with blackberry marmalade anyhow," playing off the fake hurt now her laugh was like siren laughing, alluring and a song like.

"See, not like the rest,"

Alice and Bella arrive minutes later as the sun started to shine brightly, "Here Bella, doubt she fed you,"

"No,"

Alice spoke in a stunning sing-song voice, "Just go home, Rose. They're coming to dinner and a sleepover," I snorted adding, "I never agreed to a sleepover, I have a Mustang to work on,"

"I'm sorry, Caprice," Bella offered that brat signed me up for a sleepover in the vampire house, my eyes turn to her. "You little snot," but like I was mad, Rosalie and Alice are great.

The location of the Cullen house is out beyond Forks itself, over the bridge at the Calawah River, from which point the road winds northwards. There is an "unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible amongst the ferns. From the outside, there is a lawn or meadow, with six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches that ensure that shade stretches right up to the house.

The house itself is painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well-proportioned and it has a deep porch that wrapped around the first story. Bella told me it estimates at around a hundred years old and describes it as timeless, graceful. My car is parked and we walk in, knowing they have all heard us coming for the last ten minutes.

A river can be heard close by.

The front door of the house opens onto a huge space which must have originally been several rooms before walls were removed to make it all one large room. The south-facing wall is entirely replaced with glass, from which you can see down to the river. This also accounts for the bright airiness of the room, as does the color of the decoration: The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. However, as a security measure, there is an inconspicuous keypad on the wall that activates huge metal shutters to seal up the glass wall which is pretty awesome.

Just to the left of the door is a raised portion of the floor with a spectacular grand piano on it. Behind the platform with the piano on it is the door into the kitchen, which in turn opens onto the dining room. The dining room actually isn't a separate room: it is separated from the living room by a long wall that curves around it, a little like a screen. On this wall are a large flat-screen television and a couple of computers nearby. A seating area is grouped near the television as you walk in through the door, you can see this diagonally to your left rather than the piano which is immediate to your left. Other groups of chairs fill the rest of the enormous space in the living room.

A soft voice chimed in, "Welcome to our home, Caprice. I am glad to finally meet you. I apologize for my son Edward and his recent behavior towards you," she had a heart-shaped face, small, slender but round.

Rosalie smiled, "This is our mother, Esme,"

I held my hand out, "Pleasure to meet you as well, Esme. Than you for taking care of Bella while I was overseas," she just radiated kindness, love, and a mothering nature. Bella was very lucky to be in this family, they would protect her after I was gone.

Esme was the glue in this coven, her voice with its own melody. "We love her very much, she has told us you're a kindred spirit and we clearly see that you are," soft classical music was playing in the background when a man who looked like a Greek God walked in, he was smiling with his honeyed colored hair with him are Jasper and Emmett.

His voice was even godlike, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Caprice. This is Emmett and Jasper," his hand was ice cold but with a steady hand, I placed mine into his. "The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Cullen. As well as ya'll," shaking Emmett's hand first than Jasper, his amber eyes lock with mine. I do not flinch or move my eyes from his he was reading my emotions, he looked familiar in a sense.

Alice quipped, "See she's made of steal not a shy bone in her body. Now let's put our things away and have some fun,"

I turned to Rose, "You going to show me these cars you talked about? Alice go easy on Bella she's fragile," leaving my cousin to the mercy of Alice.

Alice gave us a look, "You are so bizarre, even for a human,"

"Thanks," taking to the garage with Rose and Emmett, he gave her hand small strokes as they walked, I wanted that and, in the end, never was going to get.

She waved her hand inside was a cherry red, Mercedes CLK350 Convertible, a deep silver Jeep Rubicon, a silver Volvo C30, and last was a jet-black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. "Impressive, guessing the flashy cherry red Mercedes CLK350 Convertible is yours?"

"Indeed it is, she's my baby," her fingers trailed over the perfect paint.

I sit back looking under the cloth seeing a shiny silver Harley-Davidson VRSCA V-ROD. "That's Jasper's," Emmett finally spoke, he somehow didn't seem like the silent type.

I gave him a look as Rosalie was putting her part up, "You don't seem the strong silent type, but here this is the first you've spoken,"

Grinning, " I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you. Things are going to be a lot more fun with you and Bella around."

"I'm not as clumsy, sorry to disappoint you," knowing full well he was the type to be entertained by her falling down so often.

His face pulled into a frown, "I'm sure you'll be fun somehow,"

Esme walked in with Alice and Bella in tow, Alice was giddy but says nothing. "I got you girls pizza, Bella could use you as a buffer,"

"I know how to dress and do make-up, Alice would have no fun. How about a movie? And might I ask where Bella and I will be sleeping?"

Bella answered, "Movie sounds great, and please don't freak but I will be in Theo's room and you can sleep in Edwards room on his lounge sofa thing,"

I smiled, "Yes, let me get my insanely great smelling self all over his room. Sure, he can refrain from snacking on my ass," my words rushed until the last word, I corrected myself. "My apologies, saying ass was in bad taste," Esme smiled patting my cheek.

"Told you it be funnier with her and Bella,"

The house was warm as we curled on the sofa, Theo joined us with the box of pizza in hand, "Here you ladies go," it was an ex-large, to big for two people. Some random movie Bella liked played on the massive television as Alice used a laptop and Rose showed me custom parts for Bella's truck. I turned to Emmett, "Dare you to eat the rest of this pizza," it was still half a pie, the revulsion covered his face, but his pride wouldn't let him say no as Rose smirked.

He gave in, "Fine," but it looked rough, the chewing and swallowing but this had everyone smiling and laughing, he gaged twice but in the end, he finished. "Impressive, too bad you have that pizza churning in your belly. Guess you'll have to go vomit soon enough," my words more taunting now.

I gave Alice a look and she skipped off only to return with some night clothes for Bella and myself. I was given something of Rosalie's it was a pale purple sleep short's and a black tank top nothing flashy, but once on it was showing more skin than needed. Bella was in sweats and a tee, "Yes, this seems very fair she gets comfy clothes,"

Theo smiled, "These are her's, she leaves some here,"

"I will too,"

I glanced up after watching Jasper and Emmett fight, it was very entertaining. "Bella you need sleep, I rather see Alice whoop on Jasper but you need sleep,"

Hugs and kisses and Theo walked her off as Rosalie showed me to his room. "Sleep well, Caprice. We can work on your Mustang tomorrow,"

I winked, "Don't break Emmett, he seems rather fragile," you could hear him laughing and this made her smile brighter. "I'll try not to,"

The room is neutral, with white walls and floor, metal and wood accents and varied textures. It is a very personal sanctuary; all about books, music, clippings, and photos. The room is light and bright – one wall is all windows, and another has large, wide open french doors looking out over the trees. The room is a bit timeless, with some nods to current technology, but plenty of antique items and classics from through the past century mixed together. Edward doesn't sleep, so he unlike myself, can make do with a stylish white Barcelona couch instead of a bed, which sits on a grey toned shaggy rug.

A small Platner table, in chrome and glass, is to the side. A flat-screen is wall mounted, above a desk, which has a walnut Eames DCM as the desk chair. White free-floating bookshelves holding books and decorative items sit above an antique record player/jukebox. The other wall is taken over completely with wall mounted shelving, containing books and a HUGE music collection and audio equipment.

Finally, Edward seems to be a book lover. They are on nearly every surface, with a selection displayed vertically on a Sapien bookshelf. I turned on Clair De Lune by Claire Debussy, it was a classic and I had the very same CD. I took a book a laid on his Barcelona couch, just relaxing when I noted out loud. "Can I get a blanket?" like that it was Jasper who walked in with one, it was gray and fleece.

I stood, "Thank you, Jasper. Sorry, I know me hiding emotions must annoy you, you'll get used to me being annoying. I just think you look familiar,"

"I feel the same about you, Caprice. I am still having a hard time embracing this lifestyle, so forgive me not talking as much as the rest. I have never met another human who could hide them so well,"

I sighed, "Well now you have,"

After I was alone again, listening to music and reading through the night seeing them all leave at certain points to hunt. Finally falling asleep after three in the morning, it was not the best sleep but when I woke due to the wall being a window that was it, I was fully awake as I walked to the shower seeing my oil-stained work jeans, my tank and work boots on the bathroom marbled counters. "Thanks," not needing to talk any louder.

A deep, luxurious tub is tucked into a niche in this master bath a window in front. Shelving around the rub ensures that there's a good book close at hand during a long soak with candles, he seems very relaxed. The countertops are a grayish white marble, I loved it, Esme did a great job in this room. I used the shower which was very nice, I even used Edwards soaps since nothing I would have was here. I calmed sensing another, it was harder to hide at times but I finish and dress when Rosalie walked in looking similar to me. "Here I can braid that right up," she offered and I just let her, hell if I didn't have to fuss with it than great.

"He arrived home a few hours ago and can smell you," but her face was colder, not as happy.

I grinned, "You don't say, well let's go since my fragrance blankets his room. Bring Bella's truck to my garage so we can go over it and find out what needs to be done first,"

"You would make me drive her junky truck,"

But together we leave his room making our way downstairs, Bella was nestled into Theo eating when a hot plate was placed in front of me. "Here you go my dear," Esme smiled at me with this glimmer in her eyes. I ate like a lady but it was so good the best I have ever tasted, I don't know how she does it.

"Bella you nearly ready, I mean he can come to. Rose and I are going to work on the beast,"

"You want to join us?" her voice low and breathy.

Like that, I walked into the kitchen to wash my plate when Alice danced in all smiles, "Take it you don't see him trying to snack on me," like that she let out a peal of laughter while doing the dish.

"I see something, and it isn't that,"

I groaned, "Shorty, what you see. Tell me," I wished right then that my own gift could be used but in no way could it. She frowned walking away as I just tag along seeing Theo helping Bella with her coat before I even can grab it Jasper has it in his hands.

He spoke in a southern accent, "Let me help you,"

"Thank you, Jasper," smiling, the coat was warm as he made sure his cold hands and fingers didn't touch my skin in any way.

He was a good ole southern boy deep down.

"Where in the South are you from before you became one?"

His brow quaked, "Houston, Texas,"

I cocked my head, "My mothers' family is from there, all of them," trying to smile as Alice beamed.

"Small world," but now Edward walks into the room looking pained but not as hostile.

His face was calm. "Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I was shocked he spoke, more shocked his voice drew me in. "Hello," more confused. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

Hot damn his voice, "My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Caprice, we have all heard much about you from Isabella,"

"Bella, please stop calling me Isabella," she whined. He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh. "My apologies, Bella,"

I finally spoke again, my brain just in a whirlwind. "Sorry about your room, air it out for a month and maybe my smell will vanish. I used your bathroom too,"

"I am sure I will manage to deal with it," I looked away awkwardly, and that was out of character for me.

I gave Alice a look, holding my hand out for him to shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward," making my own voice more pleasurable.

His hand was ice cold but mine never flinched, his hand was soft and like he held it under a snow drift. Our eyes locking, "The pleasure is mine," but right than his head snapped to Alice a look between elation and hostile crossed his face.

Rosalie smirked, "Can she have her hand back, we have cars to work on and you're not invited," he released my hand with a half-smile.

The rest of the damn day he was in every thought, this was not doable.

I touched my face with a groan, "now your face is fully covered in oil, after class tomorrow we can order the parts," Rosalie chimed in before she left. Theo and Bella right after since Bella was on cooking duty.


	7. Rosalie

**Here is another chapter, I own nothing about Twilight. Please review.**

This was a first, Bella stood next to a handsome guy who smiled right at me as I made my way to them, Theo walked with me his own hand touched my back as I chuckled. "Still not Bella, my feet stay on the ground," he also laughed making Bella melt, her face turned from stern to mush.

She introduced us, "Caprice this is Tyler, Tyler my cousin, Caprice,"

He nearly crushed her in the death van, if not for Theo she would have died now anger seeps in into every vein. With power my fist fly's into his face, there is now blood on my knuckles and a bruise already forming on the upper part of his right eye. "You nearly crushed my cousin with your van," seething as the Silver Volvo of doom pulled in and Rosalie and Alice hurried over.

I stood over him, "Lucky a fist is all you're getting,"

Bella gave me a look, "Temper,"

The day was normal, or normal now but at lunch, I take my tray sitting with Bella and Theo who are at the table with the rest. The only seat was next to Edward, "Sorry, I'm late. Rosalie, I am thinking a midnight blue but want to add some flare to it, make it shimmer,"

Her face thoughtful, "Agreed,"

Alice gave us a look, so I add. "Alice, can you do the interior on the cab?"

She bounced, "Yes!" a bubbly melody voice. "It will be perfect and much safer for Bella," she finished.

Poor Bella, but I knew she was happy with the truck and knew it needed some work and with us three girls it is safe and a literal beast. Picking up the slice of pizza up making eye contact with Emmett who looked ill if a vampire could, he looked away as I snorted. "Pansy," his eyes snapped back to mine as he picked up his own food, but Rosalie smacked it down.

"No, you had to vomit for an entire night to get that garbage out. Caprice, please,"

"Fine,"

Edward was smiling, and it made my heart flutter before I could control it.

I put the Snapple lid on the table taking a swig, the cap vanished I scan the floor until I just drink the rest. Now as we arrived in class together, his chair was angled toward me.

Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Way to easy," muttered under my breath, everything about these classes is easy.

Edward chuckled.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I only stared at him like an idiot.

"Or I could start if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent, and right now I wasn't.

"I can go, no problem,"

I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It would be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

He gave it a once over coming to the very same conclusion.

He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope to me, he was right, but I gathered he was. "Seems we both know this,"

We traded slides marking them down each time, we finished even before Theo and Bella who every so often made these eyes at each other. Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to

glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Caprice should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

I smiled knowingly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Greece?"

"That's very correct,"

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away, it sounded rude and took it as rude.

He asked, "You came from Greece?"

"I did, I studied overseas since I was six,"

He looked surprised.

"You live with your father?"

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking. "I do, and you ran off to where?"

"Alaska," he hated to tell that, but he did. Mr. Banner called the class to order then I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.

The gym was fine for me, Mike was a casualty of Bella. The rain was just a mist as we walked to the parking lot, Theo was everything Bella needed and in turn, she was everything to him it would all work out for her.

I noted Edward was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction as we walked in his general direction. "Theo guesses you are riding with us," Emmett smiled eyeing my Mustang, Rosalie and Alice are there waiting for me.

I offered, "How about you come to hang at my place, let Bella ride with Theo. That is if Edward wouldn't mind bringing her to my house,"

Bella gave me a smile of appreciation, "I of course will,"

Like that Emmett bounded to Rose as I climbed in, "Let's go," hitting reverse to pull out right in front of Edward, but with his reflexes, she was as safe as safe could be. The road flew beneath my tires as I left the school behind, it was a normal gloomy day in Forks as the rain-slick roads passed us by. "Too bad," Alice chimed in looking over her shoulder.

I snapped, "Fuck," the blue and red lights started flashing as two cops pulled me over, one in front and one in back. "My Uncle,"

I slammed the break taking to the right side of the road, skidding into park.

"Oh, he doesn't look happy," Emmett was going to pay one day. "Rose, you're my besties like Alice and Bella, you going to let him annoy me?" smiling as she narrowed her eyes at him, if wanted I could hear them but with Alice and Jasper everything had to be kept hidden. A small tap on the driver's side window had me looking, "Hi, Uncle Charlie. You know the Cullens, ya know we are on our way to my place, did Bells tell you Rosalie and I are working on her truck with Alice working on the interior?" trying to pour on the charm, he was my only uncle.

He sighed, "Doing eighty-nine in a thirty-five, Caprice," his tone stern.

I gave him a look, "I honestly had no idea, I am so used to the higher speeding limits where my dad sent me,"

Knowing he hated my dad for it, "This is your only warning, get home a storm is coming,"

"Yes, Uncle. Drive safe there are horrible drivers roaming,"

He gave me such a look, "Glad to have you home again, baby girl," he was never a man of emotion.

He turned when I hit reverse faster than possible, nearly hitting the fender of the patrol car behind me before slamming into drive and taking off. "Sorry," but was I really. Taking the long road to the iron gates but instead of parking it in the single building I used for her, I parked in the normal garage. Mine was taken by Bella's truck, Rosalie was out with me as I just pointed to my room. "Have to change,"

Black cropped pants and a cropped white tank top with old greased up sneakers on my feet. I was ready to have fun and get dirty as I walked in seeing them talking, Alice was in some far-off place. "What is shorty seeing now?" I questioned pulling my hair up into a bun, she shook her head and smile.

She handed me an air ratchet, "Thanks,"

I just got to work with Rose as Alice spoke again, my fingers covered in muck from the undercarriage. "Okay how about a nice creamy beige leather with a dark blue trim?"

Rose smiled, and even with grease on her she looked hot, "Yes,"

I echoed, looking like a wreck. "Yuppers,"

I wanted a smoke but knew they be all huffy about it, "Can you please order those parts, have it express,"

"Done," was said right after.

Emmett vanished into my house and that worried me, but in no way did I think he be going through my things. But I had some pictures up that might need to be explained. And I wasn't disappointed either, I heard him in my room and then he might have jumped through my window because he was coming our way.

Rose gave me a look, "You've been to Volterra?"

"Yes, nice place during the day at night it was creepy. I bet you've been too,"

Alice answered for her, "No, we stay away from there and so should you,"

"If you say so,"

Like that it was dropped until Alice jumped up, "They've arrived," I rather hide under the truck but like that Emmett takes my ankle and gives a tiny tug nearly slinging me across the room, lucky he held on and nothing broke as Theo and Edward rushed in looking angry.

I laughed, "That was fun," my own laughter ringing.

Theo helped me to my feet, "I am so sorry, I thought that was gentle to you,"

"Don't worry about it, I am fine, and it was cool,"

Rose touched his shoulder, "We will see you in the morning, sleep well, Caprice,"

I gave Theo and Edward a look, "My cousin?"

"At home," Theo answered.

I shake my head, "Yeah," Edward smiled looking at me. "Are you alone?"

"No, as you see," gesturing to Theo and Alice.

"My apologies, I meant alone as in your parents?"

I answered cleaning up, "My dad is most likely at work, and my mother died the day I graced this world," it still hurt, hurt she died due to me.

He looked solemn once again, Theo put his arm over my shoulder. "Bella told me, I am sorry for your loss but blaming yourself is wrong,"


	8. Port Angeles

**Here is another chapter, not a great one but please give feed back.**

My heart twisted and sunk with nerves as I sat in front of the computer. The white light enveloped me, coldly, as I shook. My breaths came in sharp pants and I tried to gain control, but nothing was working. This was the first email being sent to Gianna, she would print it and walk the long cold tunnel to hand it to him.

"My sincere apologies,

I have been very preoccupied since my return to Washington, the weather is gloomy and as known, I would enjoy it. Returning to a normal school setting is much more burdensome than thought, but it is doable. I do hope all is well back home and hope Gianna lives by handing you a letter from myself.

Give my love to all.

Other than her.

I will send more regular updates and check my own email for any you have Gianna send me.

Caprice-"

It was simple enough.

I tried to breathe calmly, but every time I looked up those words I had known long before the email finished. Words I had waited for with anxiety and worry, knowing, somehow, what I might have to say.

Slowly, the panic and anxiety attack flowed away, and yet I still shook. My eyes, closed and aimed towards my clasped hands, slowly opened. Trepidation swelled through me as I slowly raised my eyes yet again to the steadily shining screen. I don't have to mention them yet, but soon enough I will and he might not be too thrilled. I shake my head violently. I pound it down again and again, but my thoughts will not dislodge themselves. They will drive me insane. Make me into a monster. But yet I keep them deep inside, close to my heart they abide. They are my worst enemies, yet my closest friends.

I just have to stop this chaos ragging in my head, standing up seeing my room in top shape nothing out of place. In my own home, there is no aroma or at least none I ever notice. Yet the fragrance in my own room was very different it was a swirling mass of jasmine, honeysuckle, and a few spices it was home to me. Haphazardly draped over my lounge chair was my white crop tee, ripped light blue jeans and an old flannel with faded red, black, and white.

After my boots are on there is nothing left here to do, my hair was down and a brush runs through it when my cell went off. It was Bella, she was with Theo today since Rose and I are still working on her beast. I hurried from the door sending her another text. "He gets you forever, I need time too," it was a running joke now.

There is no sky today, only a rough woolen blanket of mottled grey to cover us all and block out the sun. Taking to the main road, it was the one that would lead nearly everywhere, but here I am heading to the school.

The Volvo of doom was yet to arrive, I hated how much I noticed Edward it was so fucking pitiful of me. But Bella's golden retriever was waiting with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Mike," he was annoying at best but he was a good friend to Bells.

"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." It was starting to rain in a downpour.

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my face, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it." He was dense as any man that I ever met.

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no but in the end, I thought he was an idiot.

His face was bright red as he looked down again, I knew he had wanted to go with Bella.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I paused for a moment, he was stupid. I noticed while he was talking they arrived. Each was watching with smiles, all but Edward and Bella. "No, sorry but not at all attracted to you. But get with it, Jessica is and you should know how lucky you're she even does," it was not the best conversation and I was blunt and rude but he needed a wake-up call.

His eyes flicked over to Edward before another frustrated sigh was coming out, "Well,"

I cut in, "Don't take it wrong, we're friends and your pretty cool but just not my type. Say yes to Jessica," like that cutting any rebuttal off as Rosalie, Alice, and Bella come up to us and he used this as an escape, I was too rude.

Alice spoke, "He will be okay, no worries,"

I had been I should haven't been so brass.

"Good, rejection hurts,"

School, I reach it at 7:30 am and enter my classroom. I see faces; weird, grumpy, some angry, some happy, some sad and so on. I go and grab my seat at the end of the row and then march towards my own seat either with Bella or whoever I might be sitting with like Angela. My usual day is just a mix of boring and interesting. Ms. Rohini Solomon, she's a Christian. She's a brilliant teacher and strict as hell. But then more classes with less brilliant teachers come, but right now my eyes are on the clock.

Lunch which is an okay, forty minutes long, now Theo with his arm around Bella walk with me since we have a good number of classes together. He holds all three backpacks like they weight nothing and to him its like lifting a goose feather. I feel like gaging seeing the way they gaze at each other thinking no one can see it. The cafeteria is filling up as we collect an empty red plastic tray, a fruit punch Snapple, chips, brownie, and a slice of pizza since I was not eating a sandwich not knowing if it is any good.

Theo smiled this perfect smile, maybe when he was human it would have been more crooked. "You're not going to the dance?"

"No, I honestly don't want to but still going with Bella, Angela, and that annoying girl to look for their dresses,"

Bella chimed in, "Jessica,"

I retorted, "A common name, for a common girl," she just annoyed me but if she was good to Bella that was all that mattered. Rose smiled, "Parts came,"

"See this girl knows a good time, Alice what about the outright perfect interior?"

She had to tear her eyes from Jasper's, it must have taken some effort because he was very good looking to me, more so than Emmett. "By Monday, they made it special for her truck," then she continued to gaze at her mate, and deep down it hit me I wanted that even with a human. , not blood related to love me flaws and all.

Edward spoke, "Where are you looking for dresses?"

Bella answered, his eyes gazed into mine, pretty sure the question was directed at me. "Port Angeles," but she was also absorbed in Theo, to her he was the moon never could she soak up enough of him.

The next two days are sunny, and that meant no Cullens.

I wore some jeans and a flattering black crop top designed with a cinched square neckline with adjustable ties, loose sleeves with cinched cuffs and smocked ultra crop hem. Black ankle boots and some jewelry, I was happy with the sun but seems Bella hated it now.

Angela was in the back seat of my car when Bella and her friend Jessica make their way to my waiting car. "Hey, don't let her mouth dictate what you buy today. Some girls need to un-screw other females light to make them shine brighter," she gave me a grateful look but stays silent.

"Finally," muttering as Jessica gets in back with Bella in front. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits just to have a little fun. My Mustang took to the road with my foot to the floor, music blared it was such a diverse mix from classical to rock, every era played no reason not to help culture them.

I asked, "Theo, by all means, will show up after sundown," she knew by the smile that brightened her pale face. "I am hoping,"

Maybe I was just a bitch, but their chatter was so dull. Talking about Tyler and his delusions of taking me to prom, and that being the reason some girl named Lauran was not my fan. I sighed, "He isn't my type, and whoever this Lauran girl is can go-" Bella held her hand over my mouth.

"Calm down, I already told Angela and Jess it wasn't true,"

Rolling my eyes pawing at the lack of dresses, seems my real shopping will be in Seattle still. The dress selection wasn't large, but both of them found a few things to try on. Bella and I, sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control my fuming.

Jessica walked out and in my head, it screamed NOOO.

I commented, "It doesn't flatter you, it makes you look homely," hoping she didn't get huffy, it was the truth and why we were here to lend some truth on them. She walked back into the room to try on another.

"Not like I was being rude, Bells," but she smiled shaking her long brown hair.

Jess was torn between two — one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue; why not play up the eyes?

Bella was good at compliments as I gave the harsh truth if they looked bad. Angela came out in a pale pink. "perfect, it drapes around your tall frame perfectly, it even brings out the honeyed tints in your hair," she blushed but was super happy.

I yawned, "Bella you're coming with me we can meet them for dinner at the Italian place on the boardwalk,"

"Coming," knowing full well she was bored and found this as mundane as myself. I never came to Port Angeles even as a child, so hope Bella knew the way.

Together we meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped we're headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going since my feet followed Bella. I was trying so hard not to think about him, damn it, Edward. When I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me. Stupid, unreliable vampire, I thought to myself.

I stomped alongside Bella who was talking about Theo and his lack of wanting her to be a soulless beast, walking in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when we got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space.

I growled, "Theo, just assumes they have no soul. A soul is not a human thing, some humans have no soul, it matters not what you're but how you're. I will turn you myself if he makes a mistake and has you stay human, you're able to make the choice and he should respect it no matter his personal theory," my tone more frustrated and angry, she was to be protected and by being turned her human body would be gone and in much less danger.

The stress spread through my mind like ink on paper. I took in a deep, ragged breath before placing my hands, enclosed together speaking again in a normal tone, "you've gotten us lost haven't you?" a small smile playing on my lips.

She groaned, "Yes,"

Now a group of four boys turned around the corner we seemed to be heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached us I realized they weren't too many years older than we are. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms how childish. I scooted Bella as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room and keep her at a safer distance from the walking proof of what drugs did to the pregnant woman, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to us since no one else was

around. We both glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward us, a very wrong move.

I gave him a withering gaze, "Not interested, get bent fucktard," Bella was the sweet one, I was not having been raised like I was would never be allowed.

I grabbed her arm making her feet go faster as we walked faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind us, they have been drinking or are…

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after us again, I raised my middle finger keeping Bella in my grasp. I spoke low, "If anything happens, you run and for the love of god don't trip. I can take care of myself, trust me that I can, but with you in harm's way it would be a distraction," I felt it two of them are here, I guessed Theo and Edward.

I sighed, "Theo is here but I can't tell how close, so when you haul that skinny butt scream his name," she knew how my training went and how my powers worked, her swirling brown eyes looked into mine, she understood.

"But,"

"No buts, haul ass,"

All the confirmation I was given was a head nod when we found ourselves on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with

large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. "This is the very last time I follow you around town," trying to play it off with humor, she did give a halfhearted smile. We'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that I, as a guest, was intended to see. It was getting darker now, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. My clothes not very warm.

The eastern sky was still clear, but graying, shot through with streaks of pink and orange. I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

The sky suddenly darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind us.

They were from the same group we originally passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to us. I turned my head forward at once, quickening my pace. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again. "We're being herded, Bella. Stop shaking you're safe with me," but pain shot in me as my powers reacted to the danger walking behind and somewhere in front of us.

As a human, it hurts to use the power, but the pain fades.

I stopped looking around, they would come from all sides keeping us enclosed she wouldn't be able to run fast enough. "Come on, Bells," pulling her faster. Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as she froze dead on the sidewalk. I realized then she be no use, Theo gave her protection where I had to learn it very young.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road where there was an alcove to shove her ass. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind me were louder now.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me angry.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street.

"We just took a little detour."

Our steps had to slow now. I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly. I sighed placing her back, "Don't fucking move, Bella,"

"You're eyes,"

I was still much closer to the two behind us, my goal was to take them out but not have them all rush me either. "I wouldn't suggest you assholes come any closer," they did stop, but to show them I was not to be trifled with, I moved my hand clamping down on a kid maybe a year older than myself and slamming him hard into the ground.

His friend backed up.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again but this time it was more forced, only the stocky, dark-haired man seemed game to keep it up, the rest followed his lead.

When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted. I sighed my fist slamming into the face of the last one behind me, thank you, Felix, for your service and training. It's been there a while now, this anger, escaping when I'm away from those I love. I'm angry at store clerks and car drivers, heck, I'm even angry if my sandwich isn't quite right. But the truth is, my life needs changing for the better because there's more going into this brain and body than I can handle and still be me.

In that frozen second between standoff and fighting, I see their eyes flick from me to the ones on the floor. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. I am banking on them making the mistake I predicted they would. Bella was safe behind me, they wouldn't make it to her, but like that my stance changed and the power vanished, they arrived and my secreted remained just that.

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me.

Theo and Edward came from the Volvo of doom, "Get in," a furious voice commanded, it was Edward and he was not happy. I just helped Bella into the back slamming the door before watching the two let the vampire come out sending the rest running in fear.

I was in and my seat belt buckled, amazing how suddenly the feeling of

security washed over me — even before I was off the street — as soon as I heard his voice.

It was dark in the car, no light had come on with the opening of the door, and I could barely see his face in the glow from the dashboard. The tires squealed as he spun around to face north, accelerating. I sighed for the millionth time it felt like, "Bella, you okay. Sorry if I scared you,"

She stammered, "How did you learn to fight?"

I winked, "School,"

He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.

But I felt utterly safe and, for the moment, totally unconcerned about where we were going. I stared at his face in profound relief, relief that went beyond my sudden deliverance. I studied his flawless features in the limited light, waiting for my breath to return to normal until it occurred to me that his expression was murderously angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised at how my voice sounded.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.

I sat in silence, watching his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead until the car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Caprice?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" My voice was still rough. I tried to clear my throat quietly, hearing Bella and Theo whispering in the back, but we all heard every word.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes," my words soft.

"Distract me, please," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" how?

He exhaled sharply. "Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down," he clarified, closing his eyes and pinching

the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Um." I wracked my brain for something trivial that wouldn't embarrass Bella. "I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom- he seems very misguided maybe my fist un-hinged some part of his brain,"

"I heard about that." He sounded a bit more composed.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief, my previous irritation flaring. "If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either," I muttered, refining my plan.

Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.

"Better?"

"Not really."

I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid. I glanced back seeing Bella her face smashed into Theo's hard chest, he gave me a nod.

"What's wrong?" My voice echoed.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Caprice." He was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

I retorted, "I would have never guessed you had any temperamental issues,"

Theo chuckled and, in the end, so did Edward. He finally dove away heading to the boardwalk. "Yea should tell the girls where we have been,"

Seems they ate without us but now we four sit together as Bella as some mushroom ravioli, and myself some shrimp alfredo with the waitress about to scribble her number in some random condiment on his own food.

I finished my food placing the napkin in the bowl, "You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that — she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." She was as she wrote her number on the check, I swear…girls…

He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

Theo smiled, "He does," I gave Theo a nod, gesturing to him as Edward just ignored his brother.

He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle you?"

I stood bolt upright, my hand in the air. "CHECK PLEASE," this simple reaction, it sent Bella into a fit of laughter but hearing it was music as Theo held her closer laughing too.

"Don't you have a jacket?" His voice was disapproving.

"Yes." I looked at the empty bench next to me. "Oh — I left it in my car," I realized.

Edward was shrugging out of his jacket. I suddenly realized that I had never once noticed what he was wearing — not just tonight, but ever. I just couldn't seem to look away from his face. I made myself look now, focusing. He was removing a light beige leather jacket now; underneath he wore an ivory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.

He handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling.

"Thanks," I said again, sliding my arms into his jacket. It was cold — the way my jacket felt when I first picked it up in the morning, hanging in the drafty hallway. I shivered again. It smelled amazing. I inhaled, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne. The sleeves were much too long; I shoved them back so I could free my hands.

"That color of black looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course.

"Thanks,"

I gave Bella a look, "Are you ready, I am driving us home,"

Theo was looking at Edward, my guess was Edward was reading his thoughts.

After another ten minutes, I was driving off with my cousin.

"Bella, I am in trouble,"

She guessed my inner thoughts, "He is your mate,"

A simple word brought my world crashing down around me. "Yes,"


	9. Sam

The last vestiges of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon, the copper hues giving way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of a faraway star. The distant skyline stood silhouetted against a velvety sky, the golden dusk enveloped by the twilight sky.

I drove through town with some takeout as my father was stuck in a meeting, at times you could see the effort he was putting forth. The food smelled good but in the end it be fatting and hell who cares. I knew Edwards was stalking me in his own protective way but a day ago it was handed down he was not allowed in my room unless he was given my permission.

It was late Friday night and here like some loser I was sitting in my ripped jammies shoveling chicken nuggets into my mouth, Bach was playing in the back round calming me but like that the Misfits come on, my playlist was ever changing. I felt my eyes getting heaver as they finally closed…

I bolt up having fallen asleep in my lounge chair, chicken nuggets had fallen from their box covering me and the carpet. I cleaned it up and dressed for the day, some old ripped jeans and the same oily but white crop top, my old beat up Vans already in the garage. The familiar smell of filter coffee rose and dissipated into the crisp air. My nose tingled with the usual morning flavor.

Wisps of hazy white rose from the hot brown liquid. I took the warm cup from my father who held it out to me, my tense muscles relaxing as I sipped slowly at the Irish cream coffee. The smell of freshly grounded coffee beans stimulated every single feeling of bliss in me. I drank it slowly and admitted to myself that my addictive tongue whirled around the very existence of coffee.

Dad spoke low, "So is what Carlisle alerted me to true?"

Oh no…

"I have no clue what Dr. Cullen has alerted you too," my tone low but deep down I knew what was said there was one single thing they would both find important.

Now he scoffed getting his briefcase together, "I don't imagine you're that dense, Caprice. He alerted me to you and his Edward being mated,"

"Yes, but we shouldn't get them killed either. Aro, as we know will not hesitate to kill anyone who is standing in his way," using my tone to say this was final, they would die to protect me, and never could I have that on my soul.

Coffee in hand, in the other was a warm Blueberry pop-tart as I left the house. The grass flattened under the wind in beautiful shimmering waves, each blade turned momentarily to reflect brilliant sunlight. Each one was no more than a slim wand of green, yet together they danced in way that bought out my pain and let a little goodness in. I watched it as my feet carried me to my garage, the grass was cool on my bare feet, my socks tucked into my back pocket.

Her truck was in disarray, old parts waiting to be tossed for pickup newer parts wrapped and laid out on the long table for us to install. I tied my shoes and got to work, Alice was supposed to be here to do the interior today while Rose and I started putting it back together. For the last three weeks it has been cleaning it up and taking it apart since unlike her, I had school work and had to eat and sleep, so it was a weekend only deal. But we figured the painting would be complete by Sunday of next week.

The oil was slick as it touched my fingers, but in this I was at home in my element doing something that I couldn't mess up. She arrived, "You couldn't wait for me?"

I countered, "You never checked on me while in the shower, could have drowned,"

"Doubtful," she was dressed down with a wrench in hand as we got to work, today was about reassembling the Beast. Bella was due soon and I figured Alice, Theo, and Edward would arrive. "Please, turn on the stereo,"

I knew they arrived, for one Rose cocked her head as a heads up to me but like her it was just a vibe in the hearing. "Nice," rubbing my nose.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too at my playlist.

"Not well," I admitted. "The schooling I had the head guy plays a lot of classical music around the halls - I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

I listened to the music, relaxing but my eyes drifted to him and his to mine while Bella was with Alice looking at the leather interior with happiness. "Bella, can you manage not to fall while getting some cokes for us, I would but your gas tank needs to be bolted to the manifold," the strain was heard, my own hands shaking a little until his long pale white fingers moved to hold it up with such ease.

"About time," but I was wearing this stupid smile as he slid under the truck with me. "You should have asked,"

"What is was your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.

I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.

"She looks a lot like me from pictures, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much daddy in me. She's was at one time more outgoing than I am. She was brilliant but slightly eccentric. She gave her young life to give me life, and so I am going to make sure I live for her until I chose otherwise," I stopped talking about her was making me depressed. I only heard about her never once got to meet her but knowing she was out there as one of them gave me hope she at least remembered me but the human memories fade.

He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.

"Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain once again as we had taken a break for Rose to call Emmett and for Bella and I to drink and eat.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Emmett and I are starting the four weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."

I remembered Uncle Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently, but daddy said they went hunting away from Forks.

"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.

I nodded helplessly, this wasn't me I was supposed to be this weapon that was created, but he made it all bearable.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try and be safe," He smiled crookedly.

I set the Coke down, "At least unlike my clumsy cousin the Ocean and stuff are not liable for me to fall into. But I will and Theo she will be safe with me, I promise," in my tone he heard something, something that made his tenseness dispense.

"Thank you," he was perfect for her.

The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, we could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Neil and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered Bella falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of my Mustang,and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.

So it was going to be one of those days. "Come on Bells," helping her from the car.

"You both came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you we were coming," Bella reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you two invited someone," Mike added.

Bella sighed, "Theo and Edward are out of town, we are flying solo," I was not with Edward but we stuck together and it was what everyone was thinking.

I added, "We will meet you in La Push, Angela you want to ride with us?" she looked gleeful as she left the other two girls to join us. I just shut Bella in and drove off it was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice.

I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times as a child playing with Bella, Leah, and her cousin Emily, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

We picked our way down to the beach before the rest arrived.

Bella leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Bella and I watched the strange salt reaction in the drift wood, the fire welcomed when a semi girly voice echoed.

"Bella," my head snapped to the side, the boy he looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

She smiled, "Hey, Jake,"

Her eyes turned to me, "He was smaller than us, Jacob Black. His sister is Rachel and Rebecca," I knew her, she was older than us but she was as sweet as could be.

"Jake this is my cousin, Caprice Swan," his hand was out but it made me hesitate, but in the end, we shook hands. Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than Bella and I.

"Leah or Emily," he pointed towards the houses.

"You know Caprice, Jacob?" Lauren asked - in what I imagined was an insolent tone - from across the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born same with Bella," he laughed, smiling at Bella, poor kids was in for a harsh wake up call.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

"Caprice," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

I smirked, "Don't think it may sprain your face, in fact I'd like to kick you in the teeth, but why improve your looks," her anger fumed as Tyler dragged her away as I stand.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep. He finished, "The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

I gave him a look, I knew him it all came back. "We know they don't, Sam,"

He smiled, "Welcome home Caprice,"


	10. Conversations

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it as it will either be very long or many books. Thanks for reading and please review.**

There's a certain level of tiredness that equates to insanity; for me, it's when I'd like to temporarily dislocate my spirit from my body as if I could ask God to take me out for just a short while, let my soul go wherever souls go to be zen. I'm a fairly brave person, I am, but sometimes I just don't wanna feel the process of recovery all over again. I know I'll wake up feeling okay in the morning, it's simply a level of worn-out-ness that hurts.

Even as I sit dressed in normal jeans and a sweater with the same worn winter boots on, my hair a messy bun as I stare at the computer screen hearing the monitor buzzing.

We so love hearing updates from you my dearest, Caprice.

We are glad you're doing well in your studies but none of that surprises us in the least. How we wish you were home with us your family, even little Jane- I paused right there that's was the biggest lie she wanted to off me since day one, she hated me as in her head I was taking her place as his crowned jewel but what she never understood was it was not her place Sin had that spot.

I continued to read.

Have you come into contact with the Cullen family, we adore them so. Carlisle was once here with us but unfortunately, our life was not for him. Please do write back.

-Aro

I had no choice but to answer his letter, even with my fingers shaking as if I held them under freezing water.

I wrote.

My apologies for this short reply, I do have class this early morning.

I do know the Cullen's as they blend in better than even I thought possible, very impressive of them. They seem very well maintained here and friendly. I will return that will never be an issue, best wishes -Caprice.

Short, but as long as I updated and responded in a fashion, he was happy with everything could be dealt with.

I glided down the marble staircase like a stalking panther, not hearing my father but at least dinner last night was nice, even if his cooking was gross and in the end, mine would be no better. On the counter was a note and blueberry pop-tart ready to be toasted, "I guess it's just you and me," knowing he was out there stalking.

The sun was gone and the dark skies replaced it, but there he was sitting at the fountain making the angel behind him look like Medusa. He just smiled while I controlled my own heart rate, a feat in itself. "Good morning, Caprice,"

Smiling, "Good morning, Edward. Could have knocked on my door, text me no need to wait outside," but like that he took my bag as we walked to my Mustang.

"Where is the Volvo of doom?"

He smirked, giving me a side eye. 'Theo is driving it today, thought you might let me drive you to school in your car,"

I wanted to say you thought wrong, but instead I just like a lovesick sap tossed him my keys with a firm. "Don't think you can drive her all the time,"

"I would never,"

"Were you hunting this weekend, with Emmett?" I asked when it was quiet again, he drove well as I munched on the now warm processed pastry.

"Yes." He paused for a second as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try and be safe. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you. And after what happened not long ago in Port Angeles, I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head, and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally unscathed."

"What?"

"Your hands," he reminded me. I looked down at my palms, at the almost-healed scrapes across the heels of my hands. His eyes missed nothing, none of theirs did. "Oh that, I was cliff diving into the Ocean. Do love danger," but maybe he understood the double meaning no matter what he was dangerous but now being my mate was in danger. "Oh, right. Can we please not try such a deathly activity again," He grinned.

I hesitated my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment before every single annoying person started to stare at us, the elusive Edward Cullen with the new girl Caprice Swan. I mean it is bad enough Bella has Theo Cullen but now Caprice has Edward, would ring through their mind.

"Caprice?" he asked in a different tone - serious, but hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to him too eagerly.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Yes," I said, and instantly regretted my unconditional agreement. What if he asked me to stay away from him? I couldn't keep that promise.

"Don't go into the woods alone."

I stared at him in blank confusion.

I retort in a tone that conveyed my stance, "I can take care of myself, and not like I would be heading into them alone might get lost," trying to play it off as humor. He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and touch him, but it was never needed as he closed it himself. His ice-cold fingers interlocking with mine. It felt like I was holding a marble statues hand but there was such love and the feeling of his thumb stroking my palm gave me comfort as every head turned.

There was Angela waiting for me, she had the top I loaned her for her date over her arm. But it was her eyes they might fell topple from her head and start rolling away. "Hey, Angela," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering." She handed me my top without speaking.

"Good morning, Angela," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of.

"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts.

"I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her?

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Waving her off.

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us with a shy smile, she looked happy though.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured his breathe so close to my face.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed in humor.

"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "However, I can read hers - she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."

I groaned.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?" this was nowhere near what I should be dealing with, making sure Bells was safe was and here she comes her body against Theo's her head under his arm.

He shook his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair."

"No, you not sharing what you know - now that's not fair."

He deliberated for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class. "She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.

"Yikes. What should I say?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them. Bella, she hugged me and then Theo took her place, it was tense wanting to know what he thought of her questions.

"Hmmm." He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on my neck and wound it back into place. My heart spluttered hyperactively before I corrected it, needing to get my game back. "I would say yes to the first... if you don't mind - it's easier than any other explanation."

"Oh really," my brow raised.

"And as for her other question... well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath soon enough to respond to that remark. He turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.

Snapping, "Theo your brother is going to be the bane of my time here,"

Smiling, "I am sure he will come on ladies,"

I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. He was such a cheater.

Edward was right, of course. When I walked into Trig Angela was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tell me everything!" she blushed shyly before I was in the seat.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened the other night?"

"He bought me dinner, while Theo got Bella hers, and then we drove me home." She gazed at me, her expression stiff with skepticism. "How did you get home so fast?"

"I drive like a maniac. It was terrifying." I hoped he heard that.

"Was it like a date - did you tell him to meet you there?"

I hadn't thought of that. "No - I was very surprised to see him there."

Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.

"Yes - that was a surprise, too. I was kind enough to let him drive my car instead of his dull Volvo. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.

"So are you going out again?"

"He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks I am a danger magnet - does that count?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed. "Wow" didn't even cover it.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"

"No," I mumbled.

Angela was gathering information since I was in no way close to Jessica. "Are you two dating?" her poor cheeks are blood red, hope Edward was enjoying the show.

I cocked my head, "You could say that,"

We talked about dinner, the horny waitress both boys turned down which gave her the impression he must really like me. I added to annoy Edward. "I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," this was normal girl talk, Bella and I hardly spoke like this.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.

"He's so... intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning or the other night when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Angela shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her book, it probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than that."

"Really? Like what?"

I wished I had let it go. Almost as much as I was hoping he'd been kidding about listening in. "I can't explain it right... but he's even more unbelievable behind the face. Most only see the side of his looks being like some Greek God, but behind that there is so much more," I was dooming him by being mated to me, granted Carlise only told my father Edward and I are together, my father understood much more since he knew how Vampires worked.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up on her fact-finding mission.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged, for the first time Bella spoke. "Gosh, Angela calm down,"

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts but no chance in hell it wouldn't.

She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"

"Too much," I finished. "Are you done gathering Jessica her information, because you aren't a gossip kinda girl," I walked with Bella and Angela to our joined Spanish class a language I knew, but it was an easy pizzly good grade.

Theo and Edward wait, leaning against the wall - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - Edward was waiting for me and Theo for Bella which sent Angela right to Jessica.

"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening, it was obvious.

"Hi."

But Theo and Bella looked so in love, the words they even spoke tell everyone this. I just tossed my arm over her shoulder as Theo held her hand, we stood in line as Theo had stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.

"What are you doing?" Bella objected. "You're not getting all that for me?"

He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food. Shit, Edward was doing the very same, but he at least said. "Half is for me, of course."

I raised one eyebrow.

I just took the pizza and kept my eyes on Emmett who scowled, "You're much more trouble than, Bella," his voice low but Rose smiled putting her hand over his as I handed the slice to Edward, he deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. I watched, eyes wide.

"See, she is a bad influence on poor Edward,"

Jasper gave him a look, "Says the one who ate half a pizza on a dare from said girl," he was right.

In front of his siblings he spoke, "Something you said to Angela... well, it bothers me." He refused to be distracted. His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded him.

"I warned you I would be listening."

"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."

"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking - everything. I just wish... that you wouldn't be thinking some things."

I scowled. "That's quite a distinction."

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?" We were inclined toward each other across the table now. He had his large white hands folded under his chin; I leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my arm. I had to remind myself that we were in a crowded lunchroom, with probably many curious eyes on us. It was too easy to get wrapped up in our own private, tense little bubble. "Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.

I had to look away before it came back to me.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

I looked down. "Undecided, just because what you're and how the chemical make-up of mates does not diminish my own feelings," I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the faux wood grains printed on the laminate. The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.

Finally, he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."

I sighed, "You would think so, and entitled to your mistake. But who is to say who cares more. Look at Jasper and Alice, can you tell who loves the other more. On the outside like myself, I say Jasper the way he looks at her is awe inspiring. Emmett every day is counting his lucky stars to have Rosalie. Don't make assumptions,"

"Perceptive," he whispered.

Rosalie chimed in, "And in this, having her you're the lucky one, Edward. She is such a good mix," I was a mutt.

"Thanks, Rose,"

Alice, she was stiff as Edward glanced at her, and Bella gave me a look before asking. "What has Alice seen?"

"I am guessing shorty is seeing something to get Edwards under's in a twist," but now his eyes are on me maybe it was what I had said or what she had seen.

"Saturday would you care to spend the day with me instead of Seattle?"

I gave Alice a withering look, "Guess she saw us not part shopping in Seattle, so yes I would be happy to spend the day together,"

His cold hand came over mine, everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table. I noticed that he no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside me, our arms touching now.


	11. Revalations

**Here is another chapter, was on vacation in Fallon, nv…**

Never play the question game with a Vampire!

Why?

Because they can come up with endless questions that last for day's where I had enough for a single afternoon. Edward was relentless in his asking which made me very glad that I had gone first, my eyes are locked with his as I lay on my bed and his body was rested as it leaned on the thick cherry wood bed frame.

He looked a picture of ease, "You and Bella seem very alike but very different,"

It was true, "Bella, she is my everything. We were born at the same time on the same day, the same hospital too. Since birth, we have been close at times thinking the same things that I went away and she lived with her foul mother. But in the end it is her and I," He raised one eyebrow.

His questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. He wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything he wasn't familiar with. His voice was thoughtful, "Tell me about your schooling?"

I hesitated and he knew it, he spoke softly until. "Tell me," he finally commanded after persuasion failed - failed only because I kept my eyes safely away from his face.

Sighing, "It was not a great place, it was cold as if you were walking in a castle during the winter time. I was favored yes, but the one I was supposed to get along with hated me from age six and even today she hates me not like I truly gave her reason to like me though. The place was old even before you were born, but my education was vast and more than any school here could offer me," but using my tone to say don't ask about it again, it was only a matter of time before I slipped.

"Are you finished?" I asked in relief.

"Not even close - but your father will be home soon."

"Dad!" I suddenly recalled his existence and sighed. I looked out at the rain-darkened sky, but it gave nothing away. "How late is it?" I wondered out loud as I glanced at the clock. I was surprised by the time - Charlie would be driving home now.

"It's twilight," Edward murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful as if his mind were somewhere far away. I stared at him as he gazed unseeingly out the bay window in my room.

I sit up, "He is home early,"

"It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.

"I like the night. The stars shine as sugar spilled over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky is such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light,"

He laughed, and the mood abruptly lightened.

"Mark will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me on Saturday..." He raised one eyebrow.

Scoffing, "He knows because I trust you enough to tell him where I will be. I don't need to lie to my dad about who I will be with," he was surprised in my faith in him.

I just stood my body stretching pulling my top up enough to expose my stomach, his eyes zeroed in, guess a man is always a man. I headed for the stairs with Edward behind me but like that we hear the door open and my father walking in than his deep voice rang clear. "CAPRICE?"

I gazed over the banister at him, "Dad, I am right here no need to yell and in all actuality if I wasn't in the house we both know my butt would be working on the truck and no amount of bellowing would be heard," his eyes touched on Edward who was behind me, a smile flashed across his face.

"Of course my angel. I was going to change and maybe we could go out to eat together,"

"Sure," also giving him a smile while I walked Edward to the door, but then dad called again. "Bring Edward, your Uncle, Bella, and her boyfriend will be there as well,"

I cringed, "Edward would you care to dine with us tonight since your brother will also be there?"

He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious. There was nothing about him that could be improved upon. "Of course, and thank you very much, sir for inviting me tonight,"

My father beamed as he went to change, "Your father is a lot like his brother, his thoughts are fuzzy but I get the impression he is very happy we're together,"

"Really, how nice," praying my father could keep his own shit together about where I came from.

Dinner was odd, dad and Uncle seemed very tense all night but like Bella said my dad never forgave Uncle for trying to take me away when we were babies, Bella said she couldn't blame dad she be peeved too. Theo and Edward made polite conversation on topics they both knew our fathers could drone on about, I was eternally grateful to the boys.

Edward turned his amber eyes to mine, they're starting to darken. "I plan on being a Doctor like my father before me,"

I had my bag ready, shoes on, with my black high waisted jeans on it paired with a red V-neck tee and my black jacket, teeth brushed, but even though I rushed to the door as soon as I felt him, Edward was faster. He was waiting in my own car his crooked smile in place.

I didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the driver side quickly, the sooner to see his face. He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. "Yeah, I'm driving," taking to the driver's side. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious. There was nothing about him that could be improved upon, but then again he thought his emotions are above my own.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I wondered if he had any idea how appealing his voice was, they all knew and used it.

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." His smile was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

"Can I ask what you did?" I asked.

"No." He grinned. "Today is still mine."

He wanted to know about people today: more about my mother, her hobbies, what she had done before her passing.

My life with Bella before I moved, my few school friends had to lie on that one- embarrassing me when he asked about boys I'd dated. I was relieved that I'd never dated anyone so that particular conversation couldn't last long. He seemed as surprised as Jessica and Angela by my lack of romantic history, I knew my mate had been out there, Aro himself said it was Sin but that was a lie.

"So, you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about.

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Greece," His lips pressed together into a hard line.

We were in the cafeteria at this point Bella was telling me Theo gave her the same treatment, a week-long question marathon. The day had sped by in the blur that was rapidly becoming routine. I took advantage of his brief pause to take a bite of my salad. I said, "Bella, are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, but wanted to ask first. Is it okay if Theo comes at night?"

"Like to watch you sleep?"

She blushed, "It helps me sleep,"

I gave Edward a look, "You're a bad influence on him. I guess if it helps you, but no ideas buddy," my fork pointed at him.

He smirked, "I only hold her nothing more," but his eyes touch on Edward.

Now Edward smiled, "When she allows it," he finished. "I should have let you drive yourself today," he announced, apropos of nothing, while I chewed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

I offered, "I can drive home since we took my Mustang," his fingers trailed over my hand. Rosalie and Alice seemed lost in their mate's eyes, but something was nagging me about Jasper.

"So where are you going?" I asked as casually as I could manage, Bella looked away from Theo her hand on his but now her eyes on mine.

"Hunting," he answered grimly. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." His face grew morose... and pleading. "You can always cancel, you know."

I looked down, afraid of the persuasive power of his eyes. I refused to be convinced to fear him, no matter how real the danger might be. It doesn't matter, I repeated in my head.

"No," I whispered, glancing back at his face. "I think it is a little late for that, don't you, Edward,"

"You're right," he murmured bleakly. His eyes seemed to darken in color as I watched. I changed the subject. "What time will I see you tomorrow? Theo will pick Bells up so we can do whatever it is you have planned," I asked, already depressed by the thought of him leaving now, was this love?

"That depends... it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" he offered.

"No," I answered too fast. He restrained a smile.

"The same time as usual, then," he decided our eyes locked together, "Sounds good, you know you could cancel too," my tone daring him.

He was resolved, "It's much too late now,"

Edward shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling before he met my gaze again. "I told you-you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

I glared at him, sure he was teasing now.

He smiled as he deciphered my expression. "Having the advantages I do," he murmured, touching his forehead discreetly, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you... you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise." I was glad his family was supportive of us, I was pretty upset when Bella told me how they reacted to her and how she had thought all but Alice hated her.

I helped Bella up as Emmett laughed, "Rose," she whacked his arm but seeing the pain in his face was perfect.

"Why do you want to see me fall all the time?" Bella groaned out.

"It's funny,"

I added, "So is knowing you had to puke all night,"

Theo was joining Alice and Edward on their grand hunting adventure, so he pulled her close with such gentleness. His lips moved and I heard every word he whispered to her and her to him, it was everything she deserved. Edward touched my face his eyes locked on mine, I spoke. "Have fun, bag a good one," he smiled again making me happier than I have ever been.

"I'll try." He still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks - what a challenge."

"For you, it is a challenge." His jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "I'll do the laundry tonight - that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Make sure Isabella doesn't fall in," he mocked.

"I'll do my best. No worries Theo I will make sure Bella doesn't fall in and the window will be unlocked too," but my eyes moved to Edwards and he understood.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" he mused.

I nodded glumly, "As much as it is to you guys the blink of an eye,"

"I'll be there in the morning," he promised, smiling his crooked smile. He reached across t to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again before placing a small kiss to my forehead.

It was odd we have never kissed, but this was very new and he wanted to snack on me too. I turned to Rose, "I'm ditching,"

I gave a look to Bella, her eyes trained on Theo until he couldn't be seen any longer. "You coming to Bella?" Rose offered in a soft voice.

"Where?"

Rose laughed making every male close go crazy, "We're ditching,"

"Yeah, yeah I am," such a little rebel.

We hit up Seattle until it was time for us to be home, Rose was going hunting with Emmett and Jasper. So here I was in my room, my voice low. "Bella, does Jasper look familiar to you?"

Her face was filled with confusion, "At times, yes, but he scares me as much as Rosalie so I don't honestly stare at him," she was blunt.

"I can't shake it, it's a long shot but going o look at the family albums it like we have seen his face before,"

She stood only to fall back, her head hit the chest at the foot of my bed. "Going to put yourself into a coma, come on," but I just handed her three boxes from the attic no trusting her enough to climb up here, her luck she falls and dies. Before I even realized it, I had come to look at those nostalgic albums my father hid away, the first is about us our first years together. How alike we used to look like not we have many differences.

I glanced at the last box as Bella was going through the one before, but this one was dusty and older. It was the albums my mother had before she married my father, dust had us both coughing as it opened. Taking the larger one it was filled with memories of long ago, my mother and her own mother in the picture, now my Grandmother looks more like…well, Jasper.

The last one was older by far, on one page in a mess scribble was dated 1862. My eyes bulged, "Bells come here," she didn't hesitate her body leaning on mine her eyes on the same picture. It was a family in a black and white picture, The woman with her honeyed blond hair, the older man had brown hair it seemed then a younger boy who would never age after this picture was taken, his hair was the same as his mothers, his face her's, in his arms was another little girl who looked like him but more female.

"Why is Jasper in the family albums?" she gasped as I groped around, finally finding the family tree my father said my mother had worked for years on. I traced her line, her mother my Grandmother Helena than my great grandmother Jasmine, and her mother Jessica, her line was connected to not only her husband but her brother Jasper Whitlock.

"He is my Great great Uncle?"

She just gave me a look, "He is, we have to tell them. Bring the album and family tree," she was up but I stopped her.

"Tomorrow,"

She gave me a look, "No tonight before Edward and Theo come back. He needs to know and knowing you, well you will never tell him," her hand tugging the artifacts from my hands. That was how we ended up on the Cullens land driving to their home at seven at night, I called out. "Rose," and like that she leaped from her window looking worried.

Even as I got out her eyes moved over me, 'Are you okay? Hurt?"

"No, but Bella here hit her head pretty damn hard," hitching my thumb over at my cousin who snapped. "That's not why we came, Rosalie. We need to talk to Jasper, well Caprice does,"

I sighed, "Might as well have anyone home in the room too," she looked even more worried as her cold fingers trailed over my head, in a protective way. "I am fine, Rose,"

I stand while Bella sits the album and scroll in front of her when Esme rushed in hugging us, Carlisle was behind her with such a radiant smile. Last was Rose, Emmett and the man I came to see, Jasper. Carlisle spoke in such a way you felt at home, "Caprice, please tell us,"

I started, "Something about Jasper was nagging at me, daily. It was like we have seen him before and in a way we have," I took the album from Bella passing it to them, Jasper and Carlisle are the first to look at the marked page. Jasper his face was stone his emotions kept under control. Carlisle smiled, "A picture of Jasper before he was turned. How have you come upon it?"

I sighed, "Yes, it was packed away in my attic in my mothers' box. I nagged me because his hair and cheekbones, I investigated with no hopes of finding it the little girl in the picture is my Great great Grandmother Jessica, here is our family tree that my mother was working on for me before my birth and her death," it was dusty and could use work but I wasn't good at such things.

Esme was the one to handle it, Jasper walked from the room. "It can't be easy being related to me. Right Bells,"

She smiled, "It takes lots of work, but worth it,"

Emmett followed Jasper out, probably to tell him his Niece was horrible.

I just sat as Esme and Rose looked through the book and family tree. "I can restore this and add you and Bella if you would like," Esme was the most caring person I have come across.

I never looked up, "I would like that, thank you,"

Bella just hugged me, "Hey, it was just a shock,"

Not but five minutes later, Rose had cleaned the album and Esme had the scroll rolled up and in a sealed case so she could restore it. The three men walked back in, "Can you please give me and Caprice a few moments alone, I promise Rose she will not be upset,"

Esme leads Bella from the room as I gave her a nod.

Not like they couldn't hear him, but it was polite they at least left the room. Jasper, he was normally silent, his face cold and calm hiding his own emotions. But his southern drawl came out as he finally spoke. "I can't remember her well, if at all. But I do know she was my world when human, that emotion stayed with me. To know she had a daughter, a family that has grown and come back to me. It is a new emotion for me," We sit knee deep in silence until he finally finishes. "You're my family, not because of Edward but because my blood runs in your veins. We vampires love, but the love for you has changed to more, not like Alice but so much more than I normally can feel,"

He wasn't upset, so I spoke. "Thank you, it must be a shock to find a living relative and that one being me," I have to leave, he wasn't safe now if Aro found out he and I are related he use that to gain Jasper to his collection.

Bella walked in, "You're great," like that she walked back out leaving us in peace.

Jasper smiled, "You're great, even more so than you know," we sit and talk for hours it seems, Esme hands me a plate of food when I noticed it was ten. "After I eat, I better get Bella home."

Theo chimed in from the door, "We followed your scent here after Alice said we had to rush home," and like that Alice walked in without another word; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous that I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Behind her was Edward his brow raised as he gazed at Jasper, "Hi Caprice," she beamed.

I answered her, "Hey shorty, have fun hunting," her brow furrowed. "You're shorter than Bella by an inch, you have no room to talk. But yes, I caught a Mountain Lion much to Edwards anger," said man was next to me now, his hand atop mine.

I was finished, "I have to go, sleep and all that boring stuff. Bella come on, Theo is welcomed to come to,"

Her face was thrilled her boyfriend could stalk her while she slept. Jasper rose and so did Edward. "I am in complete control of myself, Edward," Jasper's hug was so different than Carlisle's, Jasper's hug was warm and filled with love. I just hugged him back even with Edwards' hand braced on the small of my back.

I never needed to tell Edward, he saw everything from Jasper's mind. "I will see you soon,"

"I know, goodnight Edward," all I got was a small brush to my cheek before Theo drove off in my Mustang, I just sit in the back for the first time.

I sighed an hour later falling on the bed.


	12. The Meadow

**Here is another chapter, please enjoy.**

I looked into the mirror, today was the day Edward and I would be doing something together and not even I knew what he was planning. Bella just walked out with Theo since they have their own plans to uphold, my hair was down waving down my back. Dark wash jeans and a dark brown fitted lace-up bell sleeve sweater with its slight asymmetrical line elongates my torso and flatters my every curve.

I was ready but feeling like my appearance was never going to measure up with his own. Chopin's nocturnes still played in the background helping to relax me, but it was nearly time for his arrival and he was punctual if anything. The house was warm as I made a hasty exit from my room needing to eat before, not like this was going to be a five-star meal as I dropped two blueberry pop tarts into the toaster. Either my father was gone or sleeping, and right now his whereabouts are not that important.

I ate breakfast without tasting the food, hurrying to clean up when I was done. I peeked out the window again, but nothing had changed. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was heading back downstairs when a quiet knock sent my heart thudding against my rib cage but within a second it was controlled now it looked as if the knock startled me and nothing more.

I flew to the door; it took a good few seconds for me to unlock the series of security measures my father placed. Edward, his expression lightened as he looked me over. His word like a small lullaby "You look beautiful,"

I realized he had a long, light tan sweater on, with a white-collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him, hiding a secret twinge of regret - why did he have to look like a runway model when I couldn't?

I locked the door behind me while he walked to my Mustang. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.

"We made a deal, plus my car is awesome," I reminded him smugly, climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock his door.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Put your seat belt on - I'm nervous already."

I gave him a dirty look as I complied.

"Where to? And my driving is impeccable," I repeated with a sigh.

"Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered.

It was surprisingly easy to concentrate on the road even while feeling his gaze on my face. I compensated by driving more carefully than usual through the still-sleeping town but still doing well over the speed limit.

We were soon out of the town limits, despite his negativity. Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.

"Turn right on the one-ten," he instructed just as I was about to ask. I obeyed silently since in the end, only he knew where we are headed.

"Now we drive until the pavement ends."

I could hear a smile in his voice, "And what's there, at the pavement's end?" I wondered out loud giving him a side-eye.

"A trail."

"We're hiking?" Thank goodness I'd worn boots with a good grip.

"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.

"No. Just glad I didn't wear heels or something, can you imagine trying to hike in heels?"

"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."

I sighed, "We have all the time in the world,"

We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the coming day and what it entailed, thought of ways to get Theo to take Bella and hide. "What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently after a few moments.

I knew to lie, but instead, I told the truth. "Just random thoughts, either about what today will hold. Bella as normal, I want her safe and I agree with her being turned after High school," he looked frustrated but could tell I was not lying.

It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." We both glanced out the windows at the thinning clouds after he spoke.

And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, afraid in the end some random nomad would see me and maybe place me with the Volturi. It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day I'd arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my sweater and held it, only in the black tank top I had hidden underneath in case this happened.

I heard his door slam and looked over to see that he'd removed his sweater, too. He was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my truck.

"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me, eyes still annoyed. He started into the dark forest.

"The trail?"

"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."

"No trail?" I asked desperately adding. "Guess you might know the way,"

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and like a pro, I stifled a gasp. His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. He was too perfect, I realized with a piercing stab of despair. There was no way this godlike creature could be meant for me.

I fumed, "You trying to dazzle me, so I don't notice you getting us lost?" joking to hide the pang of longing that I was feeling.

He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection. "So, I do dazzle you?"

I smiled, "If you want me to track five miles through this jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said with humor. He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.

He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest.

It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear. His cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart want to thud erratically but I knew to control it. Twice, when that happened, I caught a look on his face that made me sure he could somehow hear it.

For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to in the past two days of interrogation. He asked about my birthdays, my goals, my childhood pets - and I had to admit that after killing three hamsters in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution. He laughed at that, louder than I was used to - bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods.

"Oh yes very funny," I muttered at him.

Now the forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. He was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction. After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold. For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement - which quickly turned to impatience.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

I could but in the end, a normal human wouldn't be able to, so with a pang of regret for lying I spoke. "Well no,"

He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced.

I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers - violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally, I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind - the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today. "It is like a fairy tail meadow, you planning on joining me,"

I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

I smiled, "If you didn't dazzle me before you certainly do now," letting a blush color my cheeks. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course, he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal.

I have seen these many times over the years but never before has it awed me more than right now. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"No more than usual."

He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun but nothing scary.

I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. Keeping my emotions in check and my fingers steady.

"Do you mind?" I asked for he had closed his eyes again.

"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. "Sorry," he murmured. I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be me with you."

I smiled, "That is what I want, you to be you and nothing more," it was the truth, I felt it in the tip of every nerve.

I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on his palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets of his skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life." Did I imagine the hint of regret in his tone? "But you didn't tell me."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking..." I hesitated.

"And?"

"I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. I heard what he couldn't truthfully say, that I didn't need to be afraid, that there was nothing to fear.

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

After a random act of frustration and anger he was sitting down again, but the entire time I was never afraid or even reacted because I have seen so much worse for years.

I gave him a look taking his hand once again, showing him, I was not afraid. "I was afraid... because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."

I frowned.

"I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again. This was how I was supposed to act, Bella told me how she acted but in the end, it would be painful for him to leave me now.

"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad that being selfish is more pronounced than,"

"Don't be!" he finished, "It's not only your company I crave! Never forget that. Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He stopped, and I looked to see him gazing unseeingly into the forest.

I thought for a moment. "I do though, my blood is like a drug to you,"

He looked back at me and smiled, his mood shifting yet again. Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. He looked at our hands.

"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed.

I smiled. He smiled ruefully back.

"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist if he wished to if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac - and filled the room with its warm aroma - how do you think he would fare then?"

We sat silently, looking into each other's eyes - trying to read each other's thoughts.

He broke the silence first.

"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."

"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin." At least I was meant to be with him. The conversation went from his leaving my first day to him saying my name.

"Caprice." He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Caprice, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me." He looked down, ashamed again. "The thought of you, still, white, cold... to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses... it would be unendurable." He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken. From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves. He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his golden eyes were on me. "You already know how I feel," I finally said. "I'm here... which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed, stupid for many reasons but this love was never one of them. I was dooming him knowing Aro would be pleased to add him to his collection, and then there was Bella and Jasper, added in Rose and Alice…I was doomed either way.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into my eyes holding them.


	13. Great Sparkle

_**Here is another chapter…**_

It had been hours after our date hike to the Meadow of great sparkle

I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him.

He grinned. "I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with... in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it... at being with you..."

My smile was real, "I doubt this is the only thing you're good at," he was selling himself short or fishing for some compliments.

"You seem more... optimistic than usual," I observed. "I haven't seen you like this before."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this?" He smiled. "The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?" he once again was sprawled out on my bed.

"Very different," I agreed, adding "But for your kind it is not only first love but only love. When you love that is it there can never be another, it takes great emotions for your kind to love,"

"More forceful than I'd imagined. For example" - his words flowed swiftly now, I didn't have to concentrate to catch it all - "the emotion of jealousy. I've read about it a hundred thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and movies. I believed I understood that one pretty clearly. But it shocked me..." He grimaced. "Do you remember the day that Mike asked you to the dance?"

Groaning, "He is like a Labrador retriever puppy, he asked Bella too though,"

His brow quirked, "Indeed, but he wasn't the only one to ask you. Isabella encountered the same issue's when she arrived. But you are more exotic than her," his tone was low but held so much in it. Amazement doesn't quite cover it. I feel like someone just took my spark of wonder and poured on kerosine. The smile I show on the outside can't adequately reflect what I feel inside; it's like every neurone of my brain is trying to fire in both directions at once - the best kind of paralysis. This creature was mine and here I was lying to him, but not only lying but dooming him in the end.

"I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. But I couldn't be sure."

Stalker, "That was the first night I came here. I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what I wanted. I knew that if I continued to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. Or that Isabella and Theo are mated, you would never leave my life at least not fully. It made me angry,"

I cocked my head, "The human in you is coming out, but give me a few moments to be human,"

Waving his hand to the door, knowing I smelled food means my father is here. My blue old man pajama pants nearly tripping me. But there he was in normal jeans and a peach button up. "Hey dad, Edward is hiding up in my room. But I smelled food," his blue eyes turned up to where he thought my room was, but pretty sure he was gazing at was the room he entertained his friends in.

But he still smiled, " No need to hide, but yes my sugar plum its dinner time," NOW Edward had no viable reason to hide while I ate. His Amber eyes are darker now while I eat the tacos and other foods while my father just smiled at us, but a shit load of paperwork piled in front of him.

I turned to look at dad, 'Wild Sunday night you have planned dad,"

His retort was as expected, "I do like to live life on the wild side," his tone was cocky. But his words, his advice rang in my head still. He said, "You have a life to lead; so lead your life. Make your own choices, even when it appears there are none. And, my sugar plum, always make love your highest principle, and you'll be okay. You really will," but was he right.

Could I go against them and live the life that I want, that I was meant for?

I gave an internal sigh, "Want me to help knock some of those out?" not like I didn't know the in's and outs, I was his daughter.

"I would like that, but sugar plum you have a very attentive guest,"

I gave Edward a look, "True he is rather attentive, but he and I have all the time in the world. Bella is coming for dinner tomorrow, but after she cooks for Uncle Charlie," He adored Bella and that was the icing on the cake in having me sent away to protect her and myself.

But he hoped beyond all hope, Edward was my ticket away from the Volturi and into a life filled with love. But like a trooper Edward went through paperwork so my father was able to turn in early, but he was just watching the news in his room.

Then Edward's cool arm was around me, under the covers, his lips at my ear. "You manage to always keep her pulse and heart rate steady, unlike any I have ever encountered,"

Smiling, "Thank you," not even sure if it was a compliment but in the end I was taking it as such.

Before I succumbed to sleep with him humming a soothing melody he spoke softly. "We're playing baseball tomorrow, Theo is bringing Isabella. Alice and Rose demand you are also there," his voice tinkling my ear as my eyes dropped once.

Mumbling, "Sure, I love basketball," only hearing him chuckling had me, but the darkness creeped in.


	14. Baseball

_**Here is another chapter, I hope to finish the story but at times it feels easy to just delete it lmao…I found out last night this chapter was in the wrong slot so the chapter before this one was missing so I added it, go give it a read since it was supposed to be there instead of this chapter.**_

My Vans would be coming home dirty, even with Edward giving me a high-speed piggyback ride. And I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine, my arms around his neck keeping pace with him but offering no more. He would hesitate and back off if either became overzealous in our sexual interactions.

He kissed my eyelids one more time.

His arm wrapped around my waist as we walked, "I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true." He always believed he was the one placing me into danger when if he knew my past it might just change his mind.

It was the first time he'd said he loved me - in so many words. He might not realize it, but I certainly did.

"Now, please try to behave yourself," he continued, and he bent to softly brush his lips against mine.

Scoffing, "I am always behaved, ask Emmett," his smile vanished as frustration took hold, but mirth too. He smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, Theo with Bella nestled on his lap, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jasper and Alice, at least a quarter of a mile apart, appearing to throw a ball back and forth. "Family time, even in the vampiric family means sports," more annoyed than anything, was good at them but rather not play.

He smiled, "National pastime and all,"

Bella hugged me after Theo caught her mid-fall. "Hey Bells," Esme started toward us. Emmett and Rose with her, Rose was smiling and again I would never be as magnificent as her. Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast - yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Theo asked, his eyes eager, bright.

I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go, team!"

Bella just gave the same enthusiastic cheer but for us, this might not be as fun, not like she or I could get up to bat and make the game funnier unless she managed to hit herself than Emmett would have fun.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized I was staring open-mouthed after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" I asked her, seemed Bella has been here before.

"No, I prefer to referee - I like keeping them honest," she explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into!"

Bella added, "Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." We laughed following Esme to a spot.

Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward and Theo far out in left and right field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett the bear man, was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceable through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there - farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves because there be no fun in that.

I smile, "Let us stand back," like that we sit and watch the fun.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Bella since she had more experience doing these outings with them.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand two half's of a whole. She permitted herself a brief grin, and then her handspun out again. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains - I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm, maybe this could be fun in the future but it wouldn't happen for me but for Bella, it would.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

I retorted, "Yes, should have seen him running from me the first day, pretty fast," hearing him snarl from here.

Bella leaned against me, her brown hair blowing entangling with my own. I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders.

"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one - Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies - when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I offered, "It isn't boring by any means," but Theo was pressing his lips to Bella's head as she quipped about not being about to sit through a regular game ever again.

He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. "Kick his butt, Rose!" I called out making her laugh which made Emmett just beam like never before. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field - with a boom that hurt my ears - that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Bella looked at the time, "Charlie will expect me home soon enough,"

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward, catching when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

I groaned, "What shorty see?"

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time. Rose on my other side along with Jasper, Theo, and Emmett covering Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to our face's and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward us again.

"No, not carrying -" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and firm.

"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me. The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where Bella and I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now." My hair falling in thick waves down my back. "I also agree with Emmett,"

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please. And of course you would agree with him," He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it. He gazed at me, Alice was moving Bella's hair.

"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell them both across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly. I offered, "At least they are not, right?" he never answered me.

Bella was tucked into my side and Alice on her other.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"I'm sorry, Caprice," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

"Oh god, please. Stop with the self-blame. I chose to be with you despite what you think of yourself, you have a soul and it is beautiful," He gasped, they emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack but this was a front. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

Bella was tucked behind me as best as I could get her if I had to expose myself than so be it. I give her a look, she didn't move and with an effort the wind stopped moving around her if Edward found out he found out Bella was my priority.

They came together with closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind. Guess the nature channel taught me something in the end.

Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch to attack or defend. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot which I found disturbing. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

I held back a comment, my hand in Bella's but she did well with the not moving.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant. Learning another person and their weakness was a learned trait from Aro himself, the girl was with the not attractive vampire, he was her weakness. The "supposed" leader he was scared and it was probably of the other male. And that male he was a hunter.

The dark-haired man, who I would have taken as African American while the human was still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Caprice, Esme and Alice, Edward, Theo, and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Was this an information gathering strategy?

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that my Uncle Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprising look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better, he was tamer than the other two.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed, but I have seen worse in Volterra.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Theo and Caprice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring looking at me like a Chicken McNugget.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response, Theo moved in front of Bella, but she held onto my hand.

"They're with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward, I moved from Edward and in front of Bella my own snarl coming out.

Edward and Theo together snarled even more ferociously, harshly, lips curling high above glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again.

"I said they're with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice, but this was not boding well.

"But they're human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me as I reached out my hand on his shoulder, without thought he put his over mine.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing - trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward us and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face. I countered, "Why do you act like the leader when it is clear this James?"

Edward held me firmly behind him as James smiled, "I am a natural speaker, James is the leader but a tad wild,"

"And ugly, for a vampire," fuck it, it came out without meaning to as Rose snickered and Alice gave me a withering look.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking us and my big mouth from view as they converged. Alice was instantly at Bella's side, Edward and Theo's eyes are locked on James.

"Let's go, you frustrating girl,"

I countered, "But I am your frustrating girl," he wanted to smile but whatever was in the mind of James was horrible.

I was shoved in the back with Bella as I sent her another text, my secret was safe but now we are in another world of hurt.

I sighed, "Edward, I love you just so you know," I had never said it, and my god it felt great too. "Not as much as I love you," but in his mind, it was the truth.

"Never doubt what a human can feel, we might surprise you," I knew now my time was ticking to a close.


	15. Out comes

**Here is another chapter!**

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed her brother.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat my arm going across Bella's chest.

"There are no options," Edward hissed with Theo in agreement.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella's banshee scream echoed.

Theo ignored her completely, Edward his mind was set.

"We have to take them back," Emmett finally spoke.

"No." Edward was absolute his eyes trained on Theo's, a private conversation.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

Bella glared at Theo. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

They stared at her, stunned.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult.

I spoke for the first time, "I agree with Bella, Jasper and Alice take her and hide her while you kill the tracker and his mate, they both have to die not just one. I am not leaving but Bella needs to, Edward you're my mate, my other half but you have no say in this. My father has more pull than her's, I am staying in Fork's end of the subject," the car shook with the anger he felt. Emmett had my wrist pinned as I tried to get out from the car, I needed this tracker to come for me but not even I knew if it was Bella's scent or mine that had him.

Theo, he didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hand's touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." He was agitated and in pain, the thought of her gone was more than he could bear.

The Jeep rumbled to life, and Edward spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Emmett?" I asked, looking pointedly at my hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let me loose.

Edward refused to speak to me, Alice called Rose. Her voice tinkled, "Rose and Emmett will stay with you, Caprice. Edward, we can't force her, she isn't Bella she is stubborn, she will be protected," the hurt crossed his face and tore my heart out.

I tried, "Look, if you try to take him down while Bella or I am still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt - she'll get hurt, myself, or you will guys, trying to protect us. Bella and I in two locations is better, which one did he want more, who's blood. Now, if you get him alone..." I trailed off with a slow smile. I was right.

He snarled at me, "He wants both, you intrigued him and that I can understand," now his dark eyes flickered to mine.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. Despite my brave talk, I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up. He stared blankly at the road ahead. "It's my fault - I was a fool to expose you like that just as Theo was to expose Isabella, " The rage in his voice was directed internally.

"We were there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill either of us? There're people all over the place, why me or Bella?"

He hesitated, thinking before he answered.

"I got a good look at his mind tonight," he began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault." His voice was wry. "If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you... well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge - a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the two tiny vulnerable elements. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." His tone was full of disgust.

He paused a moment.

"But if we had stood by, he would have killed you, girls, right then," he said with hopeless frustration.

"I thought... I didn't smell the same to the others... as I do to you. I mean appallingly luscious is how I find my McNuggets," I said hesitantly.

"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker - or any of them - the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I gave an apologetic look to Emmett, "Sorry, we ruined your fun, another time though,"

"Caprice." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself- anything at all - I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

Even an eye roll couldn't hinder the fact he would, "I will do all I can to be safe, you be safe Edward. Give me a minute alone with Bella," they did, Edward nearly removed the frame of the Jeep still angry with me.

Her eyes are panicked, my body filled with pain as my power coursed over us. "They can't hear us, to them we are just hugging. I need him to come to me, not you. If I have to show Rose my powers than so be it, he is a very good tracker, not the best I have seen nowhere near him, but he is good. It's the girl who is the problem, she has a slight power but his death when it happens will fuel her to attack sooner or later. You be safe, no running off he will try and trick you try not to be so gullible damn it," my fingers trailing over her face as tears came to us both.

Sobbing, "Will you be safe?"

"A good seventy five percent chance," it was the truth and she had to take this and go. I was out of the truck giving Alice a pleading stare, "Watch her, he will try and trick her and get her away from you. She is the most important thing, she has to be safe,"

Alice hugged me close, "Jasper and I will protect her, Jasper is unhappy he would rather protect you, but Bella is our family too. You be safe," her eyes hold something, calculating she knew I was hiding something.

Emmett just gave me a mini bear hug, "No trouble from you while we hunt these two,"

"Both not just one," he gave a nod if understanding.

But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his, lifting my feet off the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine.

His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away.

And they were gone.

Rose was standing at my window watching as I walked into my house, I sent a text to my father to stay away from that a tracker was near. He would wear a necklace from Aro, none would touch him while wearing it.

She spoke, "I will protect you,"

"I know, that's why I asked for you," her smile was evil but stunning.


	16. Hunt

**Here is another chapter.**

This was the first time that Edward had called in twelve days, "I miss you," I whispered knowing it was true now, he was mine and I was his for as long as we both lived.

"I know, Caprice. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you."

I asked, "How long?"

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I will make you safe first." His voice was hard, Theo joined him a few days ago.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Yes, I can, actually." It was never hard to fathom.

"I'll come for you soon." He hung up never giving me a chance to speak.

A few days later, I stand in front of Uncle Charlie; he was fuming mad right now but at the wrong person. Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in his small narrowed eyes as he weighed the pros and cons of the various and creative means available to him for exacting revenge. He grunted, "Theo has something to do with it," It was a general statement.

Rose was outside with Emmett, I sighed running my fingers through my messy hair my eyes carried dark bags under them with the lack of sleep. "Uncle stop the bullshit. It is that Ex-wife of yours she manipulated Bella to come back, Theo has been in torment due to her leaving. It sounds easy to blame him and it is easy, but it is wrong, you're wrong. Theo loves her and you know this deep down, I am talking to her and she is coming home so stop blaming the wrong person, seriously if you keep it up when Bella is back where she belongs, she will leave again. I have to go just wanted to alert you she will be coming back soon," it wasn't always the best idea to just be out walking around, but with school and the Uncle issues, it was mandatory.

I can feel the tiredness inside me like a worm, slowly but deliberately draining my life. I'm alive, but I'm not really living. I hear, but I'm not really listening. Everything seems to move in a dragged pace, all submerged into a hazy fuzz that is my vision.

Insomnia has this effect on you; it turns you into a living zombie. You've been awake and working for the last fifteen hours. Your body beg's and begs for you to rest. But you can't. You must work; you must finish this now, or you will spend the rest of the night tossing and turning and stressing over it. I cocked my head to the side Rose and Emmett are not alone anymore, but Charlie was safe since Bella acted like such a snot when she left they wouldn't mess with him.

The mud is pitted and without a single print - just the same as it is after snowfall but deep brown. It isn't pristine of course, but the fragrance of the pines above is so fresh. I walked my gaze shifting to the forest that was once so alive now chills me, it was him it had been two weeks and now he finally shows. The female was the diversion now this James was watching, I spoke, "Finally you showed up," my feet making their way to my Mustang, the smell of the rain-soaked grass filled every breath before I was in and the door shut behind me.

My point was to get away from Charlies, my Mustang spun before I was doing a hundred miles per hour down the wet road heading home. But he gave chase, he was toying with me now, but it was not important because for the love of god I was raised by a sadistic vampire.

His hair flashed in the forest as he followed me onto my father's land, "Guess it's time," sink or swim, Caprice.

I strode from my car seeing him walking up to me his movements cat-like, his eyes were hungry. He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. There was no menace in his face or stance. He was so very average-looking, nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. His voice was dull and not alluring like all the others I have run into over my many years. "For you, it was Edward's protectiveness and the unexpected presence of Alice, I felt excited about starting this most exciting hunt ever and decided to get to you and the other human at all costs and then finish off Alice—the prey I had never got to. Her smell was like a drug but the old caring vampire turned her and I left her alone in this world," it made me very angry he was also going after Alice.

I moved closer, his head cocked to the side I was not acting scared or normal as my heart rate was steady. I sighed it came out as more annoyed, I was alone right now none are close or not that I can tell. "James, you have really messed up,"

He smiled, "I only hurt the other one, this Edward and Theo rushed to her aid with Alice and her war-torn mate. She is alive but not for long, you are very intriguing," I was but never for the reason's he thought.

My anger peaked, "You will die, the hunt is over for you," like a light being turned on, pain flared my own powers being brought out, it was years' worth of training to come to this extent, to use them as human. His poster changed it was no longer relaxed as I smiled at him. "You won't remember my eyes red, you will not alert them of this,"

"How is this possible?" snarling at me his teeth bared.

"I was raised in Italy; I am a very powerful human and will be turned on my eighteen birthday. Now that we know each other please try and kill me," I have never in no way killed a vampire but have trained to.

But like that it was over, my body relaxed and this alerted him I was not alone anymore, but it was too late for him. Edward, Theo, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rose walked from the forest, each snarling so loud I could hear it from here. "Guess that is my cue to leave," Rose was hauling her blonde ass towards me, James didn't think she was at all dangerous.

Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.

.

He was in front of me in a flash, I didn't react my heart was steady year and years of training was always show no fear, it was a weakness. But before he could touch me he was flying back, Rose was snarling in front of me he was shocked seeing her.

"Kill him," was snarled from her bared teeth, when she loved you that was it.

But he lunged at her, knocking us both back my body slamming into the fountain with bone crushing pain. But there was Rose fighting until the boys came, it was over, he was gone his body burning in the forest as Carlisle walked closer.

I was dizzy now "Your arm is broken," a calm voice informed me.

A howl of rage strangled on Edwards' lips as Rose held my head in her lap. "I am so sorry, Caprice," if she could cry she would be.

"If not for you it be much worse," it was the truth.

I felt a sharp stab in my side.

"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. "Where is Isabella?"

"Forks General, she will be fine," this was Carlisle speaking. 'You will be joining her, Edward get her to the car. Rose and Emmett, please make sure the fire is done and put out,"

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me.

And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest.


	17. DEAL

**Here is the last chapter for this story, I do have two more fanfictions planned but not sure If I should post them, we will see.**

I stand in front of our shared English class, reading my dictation as had every other student, we loathed it.

My doc martens scuff the floor, my rip jeans letting the cold seep through, but now the end not just of my speech but this school year. I spoke, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today? Today is the present! The past that I relished and yet deplore. The future that I await yet apprehend. This roller coaster, called life, astounds me with a sudden feeling of wonder and astonishment at times or strikes me nefariously, without a warning. At a point, it's like a congruous, concordant blend of bliss and felicity and at other times it's just outrageously wicked. It lets me experience mirth at the fullest, then leaves me despondent and in a state of melancholy. And yet here I am anticipating life's thrilling adventures, waiting to enshroud its deepest mysteries. I know not the perils that life withholds, nevertheless, I choose to live it to the fullest and reveal every aspect of it...!" another year down, only giving me three years left to deal with the current state of my life as it was also coming to an end.

I tried to skip prom but since Theo wrangled Alice and Charlie into having her go to have a normal teenage experience. It was a forest green form-fitting strapless gown, it was sleek and alluring, the dress was ravishing featuring a strapless neckline and slim-fitting silhouette. Lavish lace adorns the entire ensemble highlighting an intricate detailing while shimmering sequins add a pop of glitz and glamour. The bodice is sheer and not lined, Edward and I had a decent night. Pictures that Esme took of us all, induvial pictures would last a lifetime.

Edward and his family were hunting, so it was Bella and I. "Bella the dreams of you looking like Grandma Swan will never happen, I promise you. You just need to bide your time everything will be how it was meant to, that means you being not only a Cullen but a Vampire," Theo is headstrong and stubborn but in the end, she was her own boss and would be one if she wanted to.

She smiled back at me, "Thank you, if not for you I might stay human until I die of old age,"

"No, he would give in for whatever reason or one of his siblings would turn you," I just knew it, Alice wanted her around forever and no one would want to be around Theo for the next hundred years after Bella passed.

We eat pop-tarts for lunch in my room, "I might have to go overseas for a little, not really sure yet. Before you ask, no Isabella you cannot go,"

"You think you will have too,"

I shrugged, "Might,"

For just a few moments it was silent, we both had our issues but she knew how hard mine where. She's was not falling down every five seconds, but like I warned her, her bestie Jacob liked her, and she had to be on guard. I knew her feelings for him were never going to be what he wanted but he would guilt her. She understood but that would be her little issue and she had to work it out on her own.

Alice's laughter chimed again as she pounced into the room with Rosalie, who like the angel she looked like had McNuggets' with BBQ sauce. "Thanks," Bella was not the biggest fan but like that Alice produced a nice sandwich for her while I just didn't give any fucks, Nuggies are life.

Rosalie gave me a wary look, "Heard you, why would you need to go overseas? And eating those might kill you,"

Scoffing, "I don't care, how about you turn me right before they do. I still have things to do there, not saying I am. And now it is harder due to Edward. And since you ladies arrived where are they?"

"Be here soon enough," Alice was absent-minded, her fingers moved with grace braiding Bella's hair.

"I would,"

Now I pounced, "Good, Alice if it comes down to it you have to turn Bella. I mean it is her choice, I understand Theo is your brother in every way but Bella is your sister now. I am not always going to be here and I want to know you will have her back,"

Our eyes locking, not everyone not even Bella could hold eye contact with a vampire for long. But I keep mine on her's showing her not only my emotions but showing her that I meant it.

"I will. Theo is unreasonable as much as Edward,"

This was all I could ask for, in the end, we both be okay with these two dangerous ladies backing us.


End file.
